


Acción y Reacción

by theonemaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Complete, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nobody is a teen, POV Alternating, Sci-Fi References, cock riding, probably not even there, space lube, very light praise kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: Llevados por antiguos sentimientos no resueltos y nuevos sentimientos demasiado abrumadores, Shiro y Keith comienzan una relación poco después del primer ataque directo de Voltron a Zarkon. ¿Podrán los paladines balancear sus deberes con su vida personal? ¿O será su misión la que se interponga entre ellos?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MundoCrayzer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundoCrayzer/gifts).



> A _Mundo Crayzer_ , por escuchar (leer) mis desvaríos mientras escribía esta Hidra de Lerna. _Love you to Arus and back!_  
> 

—¿Y estás completamente segura de que no se puede acelerar el proceso? —preguntó Keith, por quinta o sexta vez en lo que iba de ciclo diurno.

Allura ni siquiera subió la mirada para verle, dejándola fija en la pantalla azul que se expandía en medio del aire a la altura de sus manos. Sin embargo, una sonrisilla condescendiente le decoró los labios.

—Sólo unos ticks más, Keith —repitió con calma.

—Siempre son unos ticks más —farfulló Keith a su vez, cruzándose de brazos y enfurruñándose como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

Shiro pendía de un soporte invisible dentro de la crio-cápsula, recuperándose de la enorme herida recibida durante el ataque de Voltron a la nave de Zarkon, para recuperar a Allura de las garras del Imperio Galra. Quizá la herida no hubiera necesitado tantas vargas dentro de la cápsula si no hubiera pasado lo segundo, cuando la Haggar envenenó el agujero de gusano e hizo que los paladines se desperdigaran por todo el universo.

Fue una suerte que Keith cayera en el mismo planeta desolado que Shiro, porque al final terminó usando al León Negro para rescatarle de las garras de enormes panteras alienígenas. No obstante, Keith no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pudo haberle pasado a Shiro si no llega a ser porque él se encontraba cerca. Era ridículo lo mucho que su amigo era propenso a las calamidades.

— _Si no lo logro, quiero que tú seas el líder de Voltron._

Todavía no podía creer que Shiro dijera aquello antes de que Pidge, Allura y Coran los encontraran. ¡Keith ni siquiera tenía madera de líder, para empezar! Así que era completamente imposible que alguien como él pudiera liderar al Equipo Voltron.

Sí, puede que durante las pocas veces en el Cuartel Galáctico en las que sus profesores no lo estaban gritando, Keith recibiera unos cuantos elogios por sus capacidades para la estrategia, pero aun así. Ser líder de una misión espacial terrícola no era nada comparado con ser el líder de algo tan importante como Voltron.

Y aun incluso si Keith tuviera madera de líder, él jamás pensaría ser quien guiara a Voltron. Él único y verdadero líder del equipo era y siempre sería Shiro. Él era perfecto para aquella tarea, y si de Keith dependía salvarlo las veces que hiciera falta para mantenerlo con vida y completo al volante del León Negro, pues él lo haría con ganas.

Shiro volvió a removerse dentro de la cápsula, gimiendo por lo bajo, como si algo le doliera. Keith apretó más los brazos contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Hunk preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, Allura explicó que algunas veces el proceso de curación generaba impulsos neuronales involuntarios. Hunk dijo que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla y aunque Keith lo contradijo, varias vargas después y habiendo mirado a Shiro quejarse y gemir lo suficiente, él también comenzaba a creer que las palabras de su amigo tenían algo de razón.

Keith miró a su alrededor. Lance y Hunk yacían sentados en el piso, espalda contra espalda y dormitando con completo descaro. Allura y Coran seguían en su tarea de revisar los sistemas del castillo en busca de fallas relacionadas con el agujero gusano envenenado. Y Pidge estaba sentada en un escalón, con el computador portátil sobre el regazo y tecleando alguna clase de código que Keith no alcanzaba a comprender.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que todos y cada uno estaban tan preocupados por Shiro como él mismo. Ninguno se había movido apenas del lado de la crio-cápsula desde que Keith y Coran cargaron a Shiro hasta dejarlo dentro. Sin embargo, a Keith todavía le impresionaba que fueran capaces de hacer algo más aparte de esperar a que Shiro se recuperara. Él ciertamente no podía.

Keith ya había intentado entablar alguna clase de conversación con sus amigos, interesarse por los arreglos del castillo e incluso entender lo que Pidge hacía en su portátil. Pero nada parecía distraerle lo suficiente del muy inconsciente Shiro flotando y gimiendo a pocos metros de distancia.

Así que al final se conformó con caminar de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la firme convicción de que Allura sólo decía lo de los “pocos ticks más” para fastidiarle.

La voz de Shiro resonó dentro de su cabeza: “ _La paciencia trae concentración._ ” El consejo le había venido realmente bien en innumerables ocasiones, sobre todo considerando lo muy impulsivo que podía llegar a ser. Pero en ese preciso momento, la paciencia, la concentración y los “algunos ticks más” de Allura podían irse todos a dar un paseo por Wozblay.

 _Tendría mucha más paciencia si estuvieras fuera de esa maldita cápsula_ , pensó, dedicándose a mirar el gran armatoste como si le hubiera ofendido de forma personal. Y como si de alguna clase de conexión rara se tratase, la crio-cápsula brilló y se abrió, liberando a su ocupante.

Keith se apresuró a ayudarle, sosteniéndole antes de que se diera de bruces contra el piso del puente de mando. Los demás corrieron de inmediato a su encuentro. Hunk, increíblemente espabilado para alguien que estaba babeando sobre su pecho algunos doboshes atrás, fue el primero en llegar junto a Keith y Shiro. Entre ambos lo ayudaron a sostenerse en pie.

Allura se acercó a su rostro, examinándolo con ojos entornados, como si buscara indicios de algo que los demás no alcanzaban a entender. Shiro enfocó la mirada hacia ella y logró componer una sonrisa, que la alteana devolvió junto con una pequeña caricia en la mejilla de Shiro.

—Bienvenido, paladín —dijo con voz solemne, como quien recibe a un viejo amigo después de no verlo en mucho tiempo.

Para frustración de Keith, un pinchazo de algo desagradable se instaló en su estómago tras ese gesto. _Bonita manera de recordar que siento cosas por mi lider de equipo_ , se reprendió mentalmente, obligándose a pensar en todo menos en el pequeño monstruo posesivo que definitivamente no estaba haciendo una pataleta dentro de su cabeza.

Pasada la emoción inicial, resultaba más que evidente que Shiro necesitaba descanso más allá de una crio-cápsula. Así que incluso antes de que Allura lo sugiriera, Keith y Hunk comenzaron a ayudar a Shiro para que pudiera llegar a su recamara.

Durante el camino al ala de dormitorios nadie dijo palabra alguna. Y fue solo cuando Shiro estuvo recostado en su cama que Keith volvió a escuchar la voz de Hunk.

—Me alegra mucho que estés bien, Shiro —comenzó, de pie en medio de la alcoba y balanceándose sobre sus tobillos—. Me gustaría quedarme más rato, pero tengo que ir a buscar a Lance y también voy a ir a hacer la cena. Si te animas, eres bienvenido más tarde en el comedor. Nos vemos luego.

Y como si alguien le hubiera pedido que se fuera, Hunk salió por la puerta automática.

Keith se quedó demasiado tiempo mirando el hueco por donde acababa de desaparecer su amigo, tan confundido con su actitud que estuvo a punto de dar un salto cuando Shiro rompió el silencio.

—Keith… —Shiro le llamó desde la cama, con la voz áspera y patosa propia de alguien que no ha tenido que usarla en muchas vargas.

Keith se giró para verle, notando que el hombre se había incorporado sobre la cama y ahora estaba semi sentado, apoyado sobre los codos. Lo que fuera que Shiro quería hacer no tenía pinta de involucrar demasiado descanso.

—¿Te das cuenta de que te trajimos aquí para que reposaras un poco más? —reprendió Keith, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la orilla del colchón, de tal forma que él y Shiro quedaban casi frente a frente—. Deberías intentar dormir algo antes de la cena.

—¿Qué no dormí suficiente dentro de esa cápsula? —replicó Shiro, sentándose un poco mejor y tomándose el costado de manera inconsciente. Puede que la herida ya no estuviera, pero por lo enconosa que parecía antes de que los rescataran, seguramente ahora habría una gran cicatriz en su lugar.

—Eso no es dormir. Es más como estar suspendido en el tiempo. No creo que Lance lo aprobaría como sustituto a su “sueño de belleza”. —Shiro se rio por su comentario y Keith no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Recordaba claramente la vez que a Lance se le olvidó quitarse la mascarilla nocturna y apareció en el entrenamiento con toda la cara cubierta de pegote blanquecino. Hunk, Pidge y él no dejaron de molestarlo en quintantes, e incluso Coran comenzó a decirle “paladín blanco”. Lo que casi nadie sabía era que el mote se lo había puesto Shiro, sólo que Keith se encargó de difundirlo.

Eran buenos recuerdos, recuerdos alegres de cuando ser un paladín de Voltron no había probado ser ni de lejos tan angustiante y peligroso como en la última semana.

Después de la broma de Keith, se quedaron en silencio un rato. No se estaban viendo a los ojos ni nada por el estilo, o al menos Keith no creía que eso era lo que hacían. Con Shiro jamás había sabido distinguir entre “un pequeño destello de complicidad” y “hace varios doboshes que se miran a los ojos sin hablar”. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando era un cadete, Keith había podido separar entre lo que era normal o no entre dos chicos que no tiene más relación entre ellos que una profunda e inocente amistad, como Shiro alguna vez le dijo que tenían.

 _Profunda e inocente amistad_. Si Shiro supiera la mitad de los sentimientos de Keith hacia él, seguramente no escatimaría en lo profundo, pero se quedaría corto con lo de inocente.

—Lo que dije en ese planeta es cierto, ¿sabes? —dijo Shiro de repente, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Si algo llegara a pasarme, quiero que tú seas mi sucesor.

—Deja de decir esas cosas, que nada va a pasarte —replicó Keith. Shiro tenía ese gesto resuelto que él tanto se empeñaba en pretender que no le gustaba—. Mientras yo esté contigo estarás bien.

Shiro esbozó una sonrisa, pero no cedió ni un ápice en su determinación. _Bastardo testarudo_.

—Está bien, pero puede que no siempre estés ahí para cuidarme la espalda —insistió.

—Siempre lo estaré —contradijo Keith—. Pase lo que pase. Así que deja de decir tonterías.

La sonrisa de Shiro después de ese comentario fue mucho más genuina, y Keith se sorprendió perdiéndose en ella como el gran imbécil que era. Recompuso el gesto a tiempo para fruncir el ceño de manera casual.

—Ya que estamos en la misma página, me parece que es mejor que te deje descansar.

Keith hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero Shiro le retuvo al halarle suavemente por una muñeca. Lo hizo con su mano humana, por lo que Keith podría sentir con claridad el calor del otro al contacto con su piel.

—No era sólo eso de lo que quería hablarte —dijo Shiro, en un tono dubitativo que hizo que a Keith se le erizara la piel.

 _¿Acaso querría discutir…?_ ¡No! Esas cosas no le pasaban a él. Y menos con Shiro. El tipo lo consideraba un hermano menor en el mejor de los casos y una molestia digna de lástima en el peor. Aparte, nunca había dado señales de notar lo que Keith sentía por él. Así que era virtualmente imposible que justo ahora quisiera hablar de ello.

Keith se obligó a prestar atención, apartando su muñeca del agarre de Shiro lo más normalmente que pudo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó—. ¿Es algo de Voltron?

La mirada de Shiro cambió, algo centelleando en esos ojos marrones a demasiada velocidad para que Keith lo pudiera reconocer. Al final, Shiro exhaló.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que alguien me ayudó a escapar de los galra.

***

Shiro se sentía exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente.  El último quintante probó ser una verdadera montaña rusa de acontecimientos, comenzando cuando Keith le convenció de decir a todos lo que vio mientras dormía en la crio-cápsula y terminando con la desaparición de Ulaz, el doble agente galra que le ayudó a escapar.

Con Ulaz muerto, también morían las esperanzas de Shiro por saber qué paso exactamente durante su estadía en el crucero enemigo. Incluso sabiendo que no era lo ideal, Shiro se había permitido entretener la idea de recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos. Pero como era de esperarse, al final todo terminó yéndose por un caño.

Y ni qué decir de Ulaz y su sacrificio. Sabía que el galra tomó sus propias decisiones, pero Shiro no podía evitar sentirse culpable de su muerte. De no haber sido por él y su insistencia de encontrarle, jamás habrían dado con el _Taco Espacial_ , y probablemente Ulaz seguiría con vida.

Por supuesto, no había manera de saber que Zarkon lograría rastrearlos dentro del bolsillo espacio-tiempo. De hecho, la extraña forma en la que el robestia logró encontrarlos gritaba a voces que algo raro estaba pasando. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le impedía a Shiro dormir era pensar en cómo había estado tan cerca de saberlo todo y aun así no lo había conseguido. Sentía sus recuerdos escapársele como agua entre los dedos y cada día que pasaba, Shiro iba perdiendo más y más las esperanzas.

Un golpe metálico resonó en la habitación e hizo que Shiro regresara al presente.

—Adelante —dijo hacia la puerta.

Shiro se incorporó sobre la cama y encendió la luz. Keith entró un instante después, ataviado como él en ropa para dormir. Aparentemente, Shiro no era el único a quien el sueño lo esquivaba.

—Siento molestar, ¿ya estabas dormido? —se disculpó el muchacho. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, con un gesto vacilante en el rostro. Shiro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado, Shiro siempre se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en Keith como aquel cadete inteligente pero solitario que conoció en su último año de academia.

—Descuida —desestimó, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara—, no puedo dormir. E imagino que tú tampoco.

Keith negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo sacarme a Ulaz de la cabeza —dijo sin rodeos—. Sigo pensando en todo lo que nos contó: que hay galras en contra de Zarkon, que incluso hay infiltrados dentro de sus filas y también… —Keith parecía deseoso de decir algo más, pero prefirió dejar la frase inconclusa. Shiro estaba más que acostumbrado a aquello. Guardarse cosas para sí mismo era básicamente un rasgo de personalidad de su amigo.

—Lo que yo todavía no entiendo —agregó Shiro— es por qué Ulaz decidió salvarme a mí. Según recuerdo, fue porque el León Azul estaba en la tierra y Zarkon quería hacerse con él. También algo acerca de que ser un guerrero y un líder me hace un símbolo de esperanza, pero… No lo sé. No es como si Ulaz hubiera podido saber que liderar Voltron estaba en mi destino, ¿o sí?

Keith le miró y se encogió de hombros, con expresión de estar verdaderamente apenado por no saber las respuestas a las preguntas de Shiro.

—Tal vez vio algo en ti —ofreció—. Algo especial.

—¿Algo como qué? —insistió Shiro—. Dudo mucho que yo fuera el único guerrero competente en la Arena. O que haya sido el mejor gladiador de los últimos diez mil años. ¿Qué hace que un doble agente arriesgue su posición y su vida para ayudar a escapar a un terrícola don nadie como yo?

Ante esto, Keith colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Shiro, en un gesto confortante. Buscó su mirada y Shiro no pudo evitar percatarse en lo raros y hermosos que eran los ojos del muchacho: un gris tan particular que con la luz correcta podía parecer violeta oscuro.

—No saber lo especial que eres es lo que te hace más especial —dijo Keith por fin—. Todos estamos aquí gracias a las más increíbles casualidades; si alguno hubiera decidido hacer algo diferente a lo largo de su vida, probablemente no estaría aquí ahora. Si me lo preguntas a mí, de todas las posibilidades imaginables yo sólo puedo agradecer ser capaz de compartir esta loca misión suicida contigo.

Shiro sonrió, sintiendo las mejillas calentársele un poco y dando gracias a su constitución y ascendencia por no ser de los que se sonrojan fácil. Colocó su mano galra sobre el antebrazo de Keith, intentando que el contacto dejara entrever lo mucho que significaba para él todo lo que el chico le decía.

—A mí también me alegra estar contigo —dijo honestamente—. Después de todo, eres mi persona favorita.

Lo siguiente que pasó, Shiro jamás pudo haberlo previsto.

Al principio su cerebro lo registró como un abrazo. Keith y él solían abrazarse constantemente, así que no hubiera sido raro para los dos sellar el momento con un abrazo fraterno. Pero eso definitivamente no era lo que pasaba, siendo que el rostro de Keith, en lugar de descansar sobre su hombro o el hueco de su cuello, ahora estaba unido al suyo por medio de sus labios.

Shiro tenía los ojos abiertos, pero por la cercanía todo lo que alcanzaba a ver eran borrones color carne y negro, y retazos sueltos de la pared del fondo. Sentía a Keith tomarle el rostro con ambas manos y sus pulgares acariciarle los pómulos mientras sus labios apenas estaban en contacto con los de Shiro. Fue entonces cuando pasó la segunda cosa inverosímil de la noche.

Shiro suspiró dentro del beso, cerró los ojos y acercó a Keith por la cintura, convirtiendo lo que antes era simple contacto en algo mucho más profundo. No supo por qué lo hizo, si se sintió atrapado en el momento o fue algo más complicado que eso. Lo cierto fue que una vez comprometido con el beso, Shiro no estaba ni cerca de dejarlo pasar por algo ligero.

Acercó tanto al otro que prácticamente lo sentó sobre su regazo. Comenzó a besarle a conciencia, lamiendo y succionando los labios entre los suyos con total determinación. Por su parte, Keith parecía estar tan sorprendido como Shiro había estado en principio, pero se dejó llevar sin oponerse.

Las manos que antes le sostenían las mejillas ahora estaban apoyadas sobre sus hombros. Había cierta tensión en ellas, como si fueran el único soporte de Keith para evitar fundirse por completo con Shiro.

Sin pensarlo demasiado y probablemente llevado por el mismo impulso inicial, Shiro comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Keith con una mano, acariciando su columna sobre la tela suave de la camiseta. Keith gimió dentro del beso y Shiro sintió un corrientazo recorrerle la espalda. Decidió que quería seguir escuchando los sonidos de Keith, así que renunció a comerle la boca para dedicarse a dejar besos por su mandíbula y cuello.

Sin proponérselo, el nombre de Keith se escapó de sus labios. Keith pareció reaccionar con aquello, utilizando las manos sobre sus hombros para apartarle.

—Shiro —jadeó, sin mirarle a la cara—. Yo… Lo lamento.

Sin dejarle reaccionar, Keith se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Shiro se quedó varios doboshes mirando el lugar por el cual Keith había desaparecido, intentando dar sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir y fallando masivamente.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ollo! Regreso de mi cueva para traer el primer capítulo de la primera parte de mi monster fic, como he comenzado a llamarle desde que la trama se salió de control y se adueñó de toda mi vida.
> 
> Acción y Reacción es neta y exclusivamente Shiro/Keith, partiendo del episodio 2.01 y tomando sus propias ramificaciones, giros y desviaciones. La historia es la primera parte de una serie de cuatro, que al final termina en una relación poly #shklance. Sin embargo, este fic se puede leer sin problemas como un Shiro/Keith independiente, lleno de drama, acción, romance y buena cantidad de smut.
> 
> Si deciden acompañarme, espero que también se animen a comentar. Me encanta saber qué van pensando y sintiendo con los acontecimientos del fic. También pueden pasarse por mi [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye), [tumblr](http://mayefromthefandom.tumblr.com/) y mi [página de facebook](https://www.facebook.com/authormayemalfter). ¡Incórdienme todo lo que quieran!
> 
> Actualizaré **cada lunes** , así que ¡nos vemos el próximo lunes! c;
> 
> _Maye~_


	2. Chapter 2

—Paladines, necesitamos un plan de acción. —La expresión en el rostro de Allura era de profunda preocupación. Y no era para menos—. ¿Alguna idea?

—Lo único lógico es dividirnos —dijo Pidge desde su asiento del puente de mando—. Tenemos tres misiones diferentes y cada una necesita de nuestra atención inmediata. Aparte Zarkon pisándonos los talones cada tanto no hace las cosas más sencillas. Así que yo digo que nos dividamos para vencer.

—Yo creo que Pidge tiene razón —intervino Shiro, también desde su puesto, observando las dos señales de ayuda titilar en la pantalla azul translúcida frente a él—. Una parte del equipo deberá responder el llamado de auxilio de Mh’llar y otra parte el de Pok 5. ¿Alguna idea de si podemos viajar por agujero de gusano? —preguntó hacia Allura, que a su vez miró a Coran.

 —Supongo que podemos crear un par de portales antes de comenzar con las reparaciones del castillo —dijo Coran, moviendo los dedos como si estuviera contando con las manos—. Pero hasta que lográramos hacer todos los arreglos, estarían prácticamente atrapados en sus respectivos destinos.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estimas para hacerlo?

—No estoy seguro. ¿Un quintante? Tal vez menos, si los blaxums del somoflange no están demasiado apretados.

—Si vamos a quedar atrapados —interrumpió Lance desde su puesto—, yo pido ir con las nenas del mundo submarino.

—Esas “nenas” te destrozarían al verte si no llevaras al León Azul como tarjeta de presentación —dijo Allura, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a Lance—. Las mhillitas son guerreras en una sociedad sin hombres; deben estar en serios problemas si recurren a Voltron por ayuda.

—Quizá sea conveniente que usted les acompañe a Mh’llar, princesa —aportó Coran—. Las mhillitas estarían mucho más tranquilas si vieran a una fémina entre el grupo de rescate. Y tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos sin paladín azul a estas alturas —agregó, dirigiendo una mirada de sospecha en dirección a Lance.

—Pero necesitas ayuda para hacer las reparaciones —replicó Allura—. No puedes hacerlo todo tu solo.

—Oh, tonterías —desestimó Coran—. Aunque me vendría muy bien si número cinco decidiera quedarse conmigo y ayudar —añadió de forma casual. Shiro no tuvo necesidad de girarse para ver las estrellas brillando en los ojos de Pidge.

—¿Y poder juguetear con tecnología alteana en su máxima expresión? ¡Dónde firmo! —prácticamente chilló la muchacha.

—¿Y yo a dónde voy? —intervino Hunk—. Si puedo elegir, prefiero arriesgarme con las mhillitas que ir al desierto de Pok 5. ¡Mi león prácticamente es un horno con patas! Además, la comida marina siempre resulta deliciosa.

—De hecho, nos vendría bien la armadura del León Amarillo para enfrentar cualquier eventualidad en Mh’llar —afirmó Allura.

A Shiro le pareció que el comentario de Allura era más una forma de evitar quedarse atrapada y a solas con Lance en un planeta hostil que una verdadera necesidad de refuerzo, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Un león extra no le venía mal a nadie, de todas maneras.

—Bueno, entonces está decidido —dijo Shiro, levantándose de su puesto. Los demás lo imitaron, yendo a reunirse con él en medio del puente—. Lance, Hunk y Allura irán a Mh’llar a apoyar a las mhillitas. Pidge se queda con Coran. Y Keith y yo iremos a responder la llamada de ayuda de Pok 5.

Todos hicieron gestos de asentimiento y fueron a ocupar sus respectivos puestos.

Lo último que Shiro vio antes de ir en busca de su león fue el gran puchero de Lance cuando Allura decidió ir con Hunk hasta Mh’llar y no con él. Sonrió para sí mismo, notando como es que algunas cosas jamás cambiaban. Otras, no obstante, cambiaban demasiado deprisa.

Con Zarkon rastreándoles de maneras incomprensibles, Coran y Allura decidieron hacer las reparaciones que el castillo clamaba desde que ambos quedaron atrapados en un bucle dimensional. Eso con la esperanza de hallar la causa de la facilidad de rastreo que mostraban últimamente. Pero un par de llamadas de auxilio llegaron casi a la vez, haciendo que las cosas se complicaran más de lo planeado.

Y encima de todo, estaba la ley del hielo que Keith le aplicaba.

Desde hacía dos noches atrás, Keith no hablaba con él más que lo necesario. Shiro no sabía decir si estaba enojado con él o era alguna otra cosa, pero igual le mosqueaba que el otro no le dirigiera la palabra. Es decir, ¡por todo lo sagrado! Aquello había pasado de claro a oscuro con una rapidez asombrosa. En su defensa, Shiro no fue quien inició aquel beso.

Por otro lado, y tras meditarlo mucho, Shiro llegó a la conclusión de que el beso no sólo despertó en él instintos momentáneos o pasajeros. Fue algo más, como si un simple gesto hubiera sido lo único que hacía falta al paladín negro para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Keith.

Siendo honesto consigo mismo, le había tomado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de lo que ahora parecía tan obvio. Shiro culpaba a la vorágine de situaciones en las que se había involucrado desde la formación de Voltron, o al menos lo intentaba. Pero lo cierto era que, de no haber sido por el beso de Keith, Shiro probablemente habría podido seguir toda su vida en la ignorancia, sin caer en cuenta de que la calidez que se expandía por su pecho cuando estaba cerca de Keith no tenía nada de amistoso.

El hecho era que, ahora que lo sabía, no podía hacer como que no lo sabía. Estaba claro como el agua que sentía algo por Keith y a juzgar por el beso, Keith tampoco era indiferente. Pero ahora resultaba que el paladín rojo había decidido dejar de hablarle.

Shiro quería, no, _necesitaba_ hablar con Keith para aclarar las cosas de una vez. Sabía muy bien que lo peor que podía pasarles como equipo era desacoplarse por algo tan trivial como un beso robado a mitad de la noche. Como líder de Voltron, el deber de Shiro era intentar arreglar las cosas antes de que se salieran (aún más) de las manos.

El problema estaba en que Keith era el maestro del alejamiento. El muchacho era capaz de encerrarse tan herméticamente que resultaba imposible saber qué pasaba dentro de esa cabeza testaruda. Quizá no lo pareciera, debido a su temperamento volátil y a su falta de paciencia, pero cuando se lo proponía, Keith podía ser tan cerrado como una ostra en medio del océano.

Shiro suspiró mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de su león, medio resignado a que, de momento, tendría que soportar el silencio de Keith. Estar dentro del robot le daba cierta confianza, como si nada pudiera salir mal si lo intentaba lo suficiente. No era de extrañar que Voltron hubiera resultado un símbolo de esperanza durante tantos milenios.

—Vamos, amigo —dijo, tomando los controles—. Veamos qué hay de interesante en Pok 5.

***

Cuando aterrizaron en Pok 5, la primera impresión de Keith fue haber regresado a la tierra.

Le bastó un segundo vistazo para notar que no era así, pues el relieve resultaba un tanto diferente, más romo y uniforme, con formas y diseños prácticamente imposibles de obtener mediante los procesos erosivos terrícolas. Pero a primera vista, ese pedazo de Pok 5 se parecía demasiado al desierto de Huston circundante al Cuartel Galáctico.

Keith detestaba aquel lugar de la tierra y estaba aprendiendo a detestar este.

El desierto solo le traía recuerdos tristes: la desaparición de la única persona en el mundo que realmente le importaba, la subsecuente expulsión del Cuartel y la cantidad de horas interminables dentro de esa casucha en medio de la nada.

Por supuesto, mucho había cambiado desde su solitaria estadía en el desierto de Texas. Para empezar, Shiro estaba con él, y ahora ambos eran paladines de Voltron con una misión que llevar a cabo. No obstante, la única cosa que seguía siendo igual eran sus tontos sentimientos hacia el otro hombre, que un par de noches atrás lo traicionaron de la peor manera.

Keith no supo por qué lo hizo. Quizá fuera una combinación de escuchar a Shiro decirle “su persona favorita” unido a demasiado tiempo intentando ocultar lo muy colado que estaba por el tipo. Lo cierto fue que Keith se dejó llevar y le besó en los labios, con la maldita mala suerte de que el muy jodido comenzó a corresponderle.

De no haber vuelto en sí mismo, sólo dios sabía lo que hubiera podido pasar entre ellos. ¡Demonios! Keith tuvo que pasarse varios doboshes bajo la ducha fría para calmar la calentura que le dejó el contacto de Shiro sobre su piel. ¿Cómo se suponía que le mirara a la cara después de algo así?

Al día siguiente, Shiro se comportó como si nada, mostrándose como siempre con todos los demás. Pero Keith le conocía demasiado como para no percatarse de que algo lo incomodaba, probablemente hallarse a pocos metros del amigo con quien casualmente se había besuqueado sobre la cama.

Keith no tenía la más mínima intención de conversar lo ocurrido. Es más, ni siquiera se permitía pensarlo demasiado. Probablemente su amistad con Shiro no sobreviviera al fatal acontecimiento, y si había alguna esperanza, de seguro el silencio de Keith la erradicaría.

Para Keith resultaba mejor aislarse en su burbuja hasta que a Shiro se le olvidara todo el asunto. Si hablaban de ello, Shiro posiblemente le dijera que todo había sido un error. Y nada quebraría más fuertemente su espíritu que escuchar a Shiro decir que un beso entre ellos era sólo algo insignificante que barrer bajo la alfombra.

—Keith, ¿me copias? —La voz de Shiro resonó dentro de su león. Por el tono, probablemente había intentado hablarle más de una vez.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —respondió, obligándose a espabilar. ¡Estaban en una misión, por dios!

—Decía que deberíamos dejar los leones a una distancia prudente del sitio desde donde vino la señal y seguir a pie. Pero no logro ver nada aparte de desierto, ¿tú ves algo?

Keith realizó algunas configuraciones en la pantalla de su león, que Pidge le enseñó a hacer mientras pasaban el rato en la bahía del León Verde.

—Detecto algo a nuestra izquierda, pero no logro verlo bien. Intentaré algo más —dijo, usando otro de los trucos de Pidge para agrandar la imagen. De inmediato, la clara silueta de una edificación se mostró en la pantalla. Algo demasiado similar a la base del Cuartel Galáctico como para pasarlo por alto. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que estaban literalmente a años luz de distancia de la Tierra, así que era imposible que estuvieran de regreso en el Garrison.

—¿Alguna suerte? —preguntó Shiro después de unos ticks.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a teclear en la pantalla holográfica otra vez—. Hay algo a unos ocho kilómetros, una especie de base. Pero la señal de auxilio no parece provenir de ahí, sino de algún lugar un par de kilómetros al oeste. Te estoy enviando la imagen ahora mismo.

El jadeo de sorpresa de Shiro resultó bastante audible incluso con la interferencia entre leones.

—Vaya, pero si se parece mucho al Garrison. ¿Seguro que Coran nos envió a Pok 5?

—Afirmativo —dijo Keith, tras asegurarse con su rastreador—. El aparato de Hunk para detectar la baliza que emite la señal de auxilio no estaría activo si no estuviéramos en un rango de alcance de menos de cincuenta kilómetros. Y Allura confirmó las coordenadas con la supercomputadora del castillo.

Shiro se quedó en silencio por un momento y Keith temió haberse perdido de nuevo de alguna clase de comentario retórico. A veces le pasaba, demasiado ocupado en esconderse dentro de sí mismo como para prestar atención a las trivialidades de una conversación normal.

—Supongo que este momento es igual de bueno que cualquier otro, ¿no? —dijo Shiro por fin, y Keith vio la sombra del León Negro ubicarse a su lado—. De todas maneras nos tenemos que quedar en este planeta por al menos un quintante. Así que mejor bajemos a ver qué encontramos.

***

Si Shiro esperaba encontrar algo interesante en ese planeta, estaba muy equivocado.

Para empezar, la baliza emisora de la señal de auxilio estaba prácticamente destrozada, en medio de la nada y cubierta de aproximadamente un metro de tierra rojiza. Keith tuvo que usar su bayard para llegar a ella, y una vez en sus manos, Shiro no sabía decir si estaba viendo algún artefacto tecnológico o un pedazo de basura espacial.

Keith sugirió que alguien hubiera enterrado la baliza para que los galra no la encontraran, pero Shiro no estaba de acuerdo. El sitio estaba desolado y probablemente lo había estado por mucho tiempo. Aparte, la dureza en la capa de suelo sobre la baliza y el estado de la misma, indicaban que el aparato no llevaba apenas un día bajo la tierra, que era el tiempo transcurrido desde que el castillo recogió la señal de auxilio.

Lo más probable era que alguien hubiera utilizado el dispositivo para pedir ayuda en algún punto durante los diez mil años de inactividad de Voltron, y que por alguna razón se hubiera reactivado justo el día anterior.

—¿Así que es una falsa alarma? —aventuró Keith, con un gesto un tanto decepcionado—. Estamos atrapados en el desierto porque un aparato súper viejo se activó de repente.

Shiro suspiró ante el comentario. Entendía a Keith; él también estaba decepcionado.

—Todavía podemos intentar averiguar algo en la base que vimos —propuso—. De igual forma aún nos quedan muchas vargas de espera por delante.

Sin decir demasiado (lo que ahora era costumbre), Keith asintió a la propuesta de Shiro. Llevaron la baliza al León Negro para transportarla al castillo, y estacionaron a los leones dos kilómetros al noreste, hacia la base que Keith vio en el radar.

Resultó que la base era más grande de lo que aparentaba. Y sí, guardaba cierto parecido a la base del Cuartel Galáctico de la Tierra. Más que una base, parecía un instituto; más que arquitectura alienígena, parecía construida por seres que ni siquiera habían llegado a pisar planetas de ese cuadrante.

Shiro decidió separar el grupo para cubrir más terreno, ya que de igual forma tener a Keith junto a él resultaría tan callado como tenerlo lejos. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en el silencio de su amigo, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable por haber tenido la brillante idea de corresponderle al beso.

Quizá si lo hubiera dejado tal cual, Keith le habría dejado acercarse luego para hablar del asunto. El muchacho era un solitario, ¡rayos! Shiro ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez había tenido pareja o algún amorío. Cuando fueron amigos de instituto, Shiro le llevaba demasiados años y no comentaban esas cosas; cuando se volvieron a encontrar, ambos se vieron arrastrados hacia el centro de la tormenta llamada Voltron.

Fuera como fuera, Shiro se sentía culpable. Si Keith le beso por un impulso espontáneo y él lo estropeó correspondiendo, era su culpa lo que pasaba. Y si por otro lado, Keith de hecho _tenía_ sentimientos hacia él y Shiro había sido tan idiota como para no notarlo, de todas maneras la culpa seguía siendo muy suya.

Shiro sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarla. Siguió recorriendo los pasillos desiertos de la estructura, sospechosamente despojados de toda pista de lo que había pasado en ese lugar.

—¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera hay cuerpos? —mencionó Keith en algún punto, mientras Shiro exploraba la planta alta y él, el sótano—. No hay nada. Es solo… un cascarón vacío.

Shiro se había percatado, pero pensar en qué podía haberle pasado a los habitantes de ese lugar no hacía ningún bien a su creciente aprensión.

—No pienses en eso ahora —comandó, más para decírselo a sí mismo que para decirlo a Keith—.  Aseguremos el área y nos vemos en el techo.

Cuando Shiro llegó al techo, el día se había convertido en noche cerrada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que hubieran pasado tantas horas explorando el lugar, pero posiblemente se debía a la rotación natural de Pok 5 o a alguna otra clase de justificación astronómica en la que no deseaba pensar en ese momento.

Shiro abandonó su estado de alerta, apagando a voluntad su brazo mecánico. Se quitó el casco con cierto nerviosismo; Coran les había asegurado que la atmósfera de Pok 5 se parecía bastante a la de la tierra, así que sus ojos no se saldrían de sus cuencas en cuanto intentara respirar por sí mismo. No obstante, siempre estaba la incertidumbre, y el hecho de que la base de datos del castillo estuviera desactualizada por diez mil años tampoco resultaba reconfortante.

Como no sintió presión alguna, se atrevió a tomar una bocanada de aire, que le llenó los pulmones con una sensación agradable. La brisa nocturna de Pok 5 resultaba fría, nada que ver con el calor reinante durante las horas de luz. Shiro se alegró de que su cabeza no explotara como un balón y siguió caminando por el techo, notando con asombro la gran cantidad de estrellas visibles desde su ubicación.

Aparte de estar abandonada, la base carecía de electricidad o iluminación, lo que dejaba resaltar aún más las luces del cielo nocturno. Era impresionante el número de constelaciones y cuerpos celestes distinguibles. A Shiro le recordó la vía láctea, produciéndole un nudo muy apretado en el estómago.

Se sentó sobre un saliente, con las piernas colgando hacia la nada y la mirada en las estrellas. Recordaba muy bien todas esas veces en las que se escapaba de su dormitorio en el Cuartel para estar a solas con el cielo nocturno. Y aunque la vista desde la academia no era ni de lejos tan impresionante, para él resultaba lo mejor de la vida.

Bajo las estrellas parecía que su pasado no podía tocarle, ni tampoco todas las expectativas que pesaban sobre su cabeza. Debajo de ese mar de luces, Shiro no era el hijo de Yuuko Shirogane ni el mejor prospecto para piloto de toda la academia. En esos momentos de soledad, Shiro era simplemente Shiro, el chico que tuvo que hacer una elección demasiado grande a una edad demasiado temprana.

—Increíble, ¿verdad?

La voz de Keith lo hizo regresar al presente. El muchacho se sentó a su izquierda, con la mirada puesta en el firmamento y sin dar señales de estar esperando una respuesta. Tal vez olvidó su ley del hielo al hacer la pregunta. Shiro sospechaba que ese había sido el caso.

La luz de las estrellas le iluminaba el rostro, delineando sus facciones y acentuando el tono purpúreo de sus ojos. _Bastante atractivo_ , pensó sin querer, preguntándose cómo era que jamás se había percatado de todos esos detalles. Vaya que era denso.

—Mucho —respondió, incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Keith se giró para verle y Shiro se obligó a girar el rostro de nuevo hacia las estrellas. Una cosa era ser patético y otra ser patético con testigos.

Si Keith notó que le había estado mirando, no lo mencionó, prefiriendo guardar el mismo silencio que le había caracterizado durante el último quintante y tanto. Se quedaron así por mucho rato, tanto que Shiro comenzó a sentir algo de frío entre los dedos de su mano humana.

—¿Recuerdas la noche que nos conocimos? —preguntó, más que todo para quebrar el silencio.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió a Keith removerse a su lado. Ojalá no decidiera dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Shiro no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer que el otro volviera a hablarle; si decidía ignorarle otra vez, no había garantía de que fuera capaz de encontrar otro momento para intentar remediar las cosas.

Después de varios doboshes, y para tranquilidad de Shiro, Keith decidió responder.

—El cielo no estaba tan estrellado —dijo—, ni estábamos atrapados en un planeta aburrido.

—De cierto modo lo estábamos —razonó Shiro—. Atrapados en un sitio demasiado pequeño. Por eso yo me subía al techo de la base, e imagino que algo parecido te impulsó a ti.

—Algo parecido —convino Keith, moviéndose de tal manera que su mano quedó muy cerca de la de Shiro en el borde. En contraste con el frío de sus dedos, la mano de Keith parecía irradiar calor. Shiro se obligó a ignorarlo—. Me creía muy original escapándome de los centinelas nocturnos para ir a subirme a la azotea. Supongo que me decepcionó un poco ver que no era el único que había tenido esa idea.

Shiro sonrió, recordando con claridad la cara de indignación de Keith al verle esa vez. Un ceño fruncido tan pronunciado que a Shiro le sorprendía que no resultara permanente.

—Eras un novato —dijo Shiro, intentando que sonara como un cumplido—. Yo sólo me atreví a subir después de mi primer año. Creo que eso hizo que te ganaras mi respeto.

Keith sonrió ante el comentario y Shiro lo captó con su vista periférica. Algo cálido y conocido se le instaló en el pecho, la misma sensación que por tanto tiempo había tomado por un “calorcillo amistoso”. Se pateó mentalmente.

—En esa época ya eras una leyenda local —comentó Keith—. Tú ya tenías mi respeto ganado. Eras una especie de modelo a seguir, de hecho. El perfecto piloto, el mejor estratega, la joya del Cuartel Galáctico. Siempre tan rodeado de personas que parecía imposible que llegaras a dirigirle la palabra a un raso insignificante como yo.

Las palabras le produjeron a Shiro un pinchazo en el estómago. Keith le recordaba muy diferente de cómo él se sentía en su último año: agobiado por la presión de seguir los pasos de su madre, incapaz de acomodarse a las expectativas de su entorno, y a decir verdad, bastante solitario aun estando tan rodeado de “amigos”. Que Shiro recordara, Keith había sido el único amigo real que llegó a tener en sus años de academia. Escucharlo tacharse a sí mismo de insignificante resultaba simplemente doloroso.

—Me haces sonar como alguna clase de héroe —bromeó, buscando aligerar el ambiente.

—Para mí lo eras —confirmó Keith, bajando la mirada. Su rostro se cubrió de sombras de forma casi poética—. El único e inalcanzable Takashi Shirogane.

—¿Y qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Shiro después de un momento de silencio, girando el rostro para ver el perfil de Keith—. ¿Todavía me ves así de… inalcanzable?

Para su sorpresa, Keith también giró el rostro hacia él, encontrándose con su mirada. Había una gran tristeza en esos ojos oscuros; algo que Shiro siempre había querido poder borrar pero que nunca supo cómo.

—Ahora más que nunca —respondió con una voz profunda, cargada de significado.

—Pero si estoy justo aquí —murmuró Shiro, acercándose casi sin darse cuenta—. Me tienes frente a ti, ¿que no lo ves?

Shiro se atrevió a hacer lo que le dictaba su emoción: colocó su mano sobre la de Keith, apretando la del otro en un gesto que, él esperaba, transmitiera todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Keith se tensó al contacto. Aun así, el muchacho no le apartó.

—Shiro, yo…

Qué era lo que Keith quería agregar, Shiro nunca se enteró, demasiado impaciente por volver a probar los labios que tan vívidamente recordaba.

Usó su mano libre para tocar el rostro de Keith y acercarlo más al suyo, tomando el beso que le correspondía, ese que tanto había estado esperando. Keith no se resistió, dejándose llevar por Shiro en un beso suave y pausado, completamente diferente a aquella marea de instintos básicos que tuvo lugar sobre su cama del castillo de los leones.

Shiro tomó la mano de Keith que todavía sostenía entre la suya y la colocó contra su pecho, logrando acercarles el uno al otro sin llegar a perder el equilibro. Por su parte, Keith posó su mano libre sobre la mano de Shiro en su mejilla. Estaban unidos ahora, de todas las maneras posibles en esa situación, y Shiro sintió el calorcillo dentro de su pecho extenderse a cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¡Qué idiota había sido en tardarse tanto! Y qué afortunado era ahora que lo había hecho.

Se besaron de esa manera por un buen rato, con tal suavidad que ni siquiera fue necesario parar para respirar. Y si no llega a ser porque sus cascos estaban tan cerca de ellos, probablemente jamás habrían escuchado el llamado de Pidge por el intercomunicador.

—Shiro, Keith, ¿me copian? Coran, creo que dañamos el intercomunicador otra vez.

La voz de la chica resonó en alguna parte del cerebro de Shiro. Un recuerdo lejano acerca de ser un paladín con una misión y estar varado en medio de la nada con su segundo al mando. Nada tan importante como para hacerle separarse de esos labios tan maravillosos, honestamente.

—Deben ser los altavoces, número cinco. Déjame probar a mí. —A través del intercomunicador, Coran se aclaró la garganta—. ¡PALADINES! ¡PALADINES! ¡PUENTE DE CONTROL LLAMANDO A LOS PALADINES ATRAPADOS EN POK 5! ¡RESPONDAN, PALADINES!

El grito de Coran fue tan estruendoso que incluso desde lejos resultó perturbador. Shiro y Keith se separaron dando un salto, y poco faltó para que Keith perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por el borde.

La información regresó a la mente de Shiro como un vendaval, golpeándole como el aire frío de la noche ahora que el calor de Keith no lo escudaba. Estaban en Pok 5, en una misión de Voltron, el robot gigante encargado de defender el universo. _Tenían_ que espabilar.

Después de ayudar a Keith a poner distancia entre él y el borde, Shiro se incorporó, colocándose el casco en el proceso.

—Aquí Shiro —dijo hacia el intercomunicador. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Keith colocarse también su casco y limpiarse la armadura—. Escucho, puente de mando.

Se oyó un golpe seco y alguien diciendo “¡Ay!” antes de que Pidge volviera a hablar.

—¿Nos escuchas? ¡Genial! ¿Ya están listos para regresar?

—Vinimos listos —respondió Shiro, recordando lo decepcionante de la misión a pesar de la sorpresa final—. Pero ya les contaremos en el castillo.

Pidge tardó un segundo en responder.

—Uhmm. Bueno, entonces vuelvan a sus leones. Coran está ingresando las coordenadas para el agujero de gusano ahora mismo. Pero sin Allura en el castillo, no podrá mantenerlo abierto por más de sesenta ticks.

—Copiado. —Shiro miró en dirección a Keith, incapaz de discernir su expresión entre el cristal del casco y la oscuridad reinante—. Ya vamos en camino.

Shiro hizo un gesto de la mano hacia Keith, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de decirle demasiadas cosas a la vez. Pero con los cascos puestos, la posibilidad de que alguien más estuviera escuchando era algo que Shiro no estaba dispuesto a probar. Así que se conformó con caminar a su lado mirándole de vez en cuando, hasta que ambos regresaron a sus leones y partieron rumbo al portal.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si lo dije antes, pero al ser el fic un Canon Compliant, todos los espacios y saltos entre escenas que no tengan continuación obvia dentro de la historia pueden ser rellenados con la segunda temporada de la serie original. Ya saben, para hacer de cuenta que nuestros fics son canon y que los creadores nos dan todo lo que queremos *wink*.
> 
> Cuando vuelva a publicar capi, ya tendremos nueva temporada. ¡Muero de nervios! ¿Ustedes no? Estoy en [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye), [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/authormayemalfter) y [tumblr](http://mayefromthefandom.tumblr.com/). Recuerden que pueden ir a decirme lo que quieran, comentar la serie, el fic, ¡lo que quieran!
> 
> Si les gusta la historia, déjenme un comentario. Nos leemos el próximo lunes y ¡FELIZ VOLTRON!
> 
> _Maye~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan que esta historia está clasificada como "Explicit"? Pues bueno...

Regresar al castillo de los leones después de casi un día en Pok 5 no resultó para nada como Keith pensó que sería.

Había imaginado que podría escabullirse a su habitación y dejar a Shiro el trabajo de explicar la falsa alarma. Nada le hubiera gustado más que tomar una ducha caliente para poder analizar qué rayos acababa de pasar entre él y su mejor amigo: un momento estaban recordando viejos tiempos y al siguiente estaban besándose de nuevo, esta vez bajo las estrellas y con un montón de toqueteos tiernos para sazonar. ¡Pero qué quiznak! El universo se había vuelto loco. Shiro había perdido la cabeza y él de seguro era el siguiente.

Pero por mucho que le hubiera gustado a Keith poder comerse el coco a placer, el destino tenía otros planes para ellos.

Tan pronto llegaron al castillo, la llamada de Pidge para abrir el portal hacia Mh’llar terminó en una petición de apoyo por parte de Allura, un par de frases sin sentido por parte de Hunk y unos cuantos gritos demasiado agudos por parte de Lance.

Las mhillitas no solo estaban en problemas. Estaban en _serios_ problemas, pues resultaban ser la única civilización de su sistema que aún no formaba parte del Imperio de Zarkon. Al parecer, cuando Lance, Hunk y Allura llegaron, consiguieron el planeta en plena guerra contra los galra. Las mhillitas pensaron que contarían con el apoyo de todo Voltron para poder derrotar a las filas enemigas y cuando sólo dos leones aparecieron en el horizonte, todos sus planes y estrategias se vinieron abajo. Que dichos leones no pudieran hacer contacto con los restantes para formar Voltron no resultó de mucha ayuda.

Para cuando Pidge, Keith y Shiro aterrizaron en el planeta, las mhillitas estaban considerando seriamente en entregar el león azul como ofrenda de rendición. Según Allura, era simplemente una manera de tener a Lance a raya y lejos de las nativas, pero por sus rostros de seriedad, el alto clan mhillita bien podía haber cumplido su promesa.

Al final lograron formar a Voltron y rescatar el planeta de las garras de Zarkon. Pero cuando por fin regresaron al castillo, estaban tan agotados que ni siquiera hablaban entre ellos. Incluso Pidge dejó para después su apasionada explicación de cómo arregló las fallas del castillo junto a Coran, lo que era decir bastante.

Así que ahora Keith estaba recostado en su cama, aseado, usando ropa limpia y agotado a más no poder… E igual no podía conciliar el sueño.

Había algo que le inquietaba, un sentimiento de paranoia que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba con tal fuerza. Como si algo pudiera pasar en cualquier momento y él debiera estar alerta para poder escapar con vida. Una sensación completamente injustificada, o por lo menos no más justificada de lo usual. Después de todo, las amenazas hacia él y sus amigos podían provenir desde tres cuartas partes del universo conocido. Pero eso ya era cosa de todos los días y no algo de lo que debiera preocuparse a las tantas del ciclo nocturno y con casi dos quintantes sin dormir.

Media varga más de insomnio y Keith se dio por vencido. Se levantó de la cama, se cambió el pijama por algo más resistente, tomo su bayard y salió al pasillo con rumbo a la cubierta de entrenamiento. Tal vez gastar la energía en algo más tangible que pilotar un león era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba para decidirse a conciliar el sueño.

Por lo tarde que era y todo el ajetreo anterior, Keith pensó que tendría la cubierta para él solo. Pero obviamente su suerte no estaba a punto de cambiar sólo porque a él le apeteciera entrenar en paz.

Cuando entró en la gran estancia lo primero que vio fue a Shiro, enzarzado en una batalla campal con el gladiador de entrenamiento. A juzgar por cómo se movían, el entrenamiento estaba configurado por lo menos en nivel cuatro, lo que tenía a Shiro hecho un verdadero desastre: el cabello húmedo pegado a la frente, la piel brillante y aceitosa, la ropa pegada al cuerpo y los músculos de los brazos en su máxima expresión.

La estampa de quien ha estado entrenando en un nivel avanzado por al menos un cuarto de varga; una que enviaba toda clase de señales a varias zonas del cuerpo de Keith (y no precisamente a zonas ubicadas encima de la cintura). El hombre parecía un dios romano, con rasgos esculpidos en mármol a detalle milimétrico. Y también se movía como uno, lanzando manotazos y esquivando mandobles como si nada más existiera en la vida que el calor de la batalla.

Keith no pudo evitar quedarse mirando, con apenas la claridad mental para no terminar con la boca abierta como un idiota. Shiro entrenando por su cuenta siempre era un espectáculo digno de ver, sobre todo para quienes, como él, tuvieran un enamoramiento del tamaño de un sistema planetario.

Cuando el ciclo de entrenamiento terminó, Shiro estaba casi de rodillas, llevado a esa posición por un gladiador de entrenamiento bastante hostil. A Keith le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que era tiempo de moverse. Demasiados, puesto que Shiro lo vio antes de que pudiera pretender que acababa de llegar.

Shiro le sonrió de forma franca, como si ningún robot holográfico hubiera estado tratando de noquearlo menos de un dobosh atrás. Varias gotas de sudor le bajaban desde el cabello hasta las mejillas y una en particular estaba recorriendo toda la curva de sus labios. Keith se encontró deseando lamer dicha gota directamente de la boca de Shiro, y se reprendió a si mismo por tales pensamientos. Estaban en medio de la cubierta de entrenamiento, definitivamente ese no era el momento.

Shiro se incorporó por fin y el cuerpo de Keith recuperó la capacidad de moverse como una persona normal. Caminó al encuentro del otro, que ahora bebía jugo espacial de uno de los envases sellados al vacío provistos por la cocina del castillo. ¡Joder, que el hombre era sexy hasta bebiendo de una pajilla!

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí o viniste a entrenar? —La voz de Shiro tenía un tono ligero, fresco. El de alguien que definitivamente está lleno de endorfinas.

—¡V-voy! —alcanzó a decir Keith, caminando hacia el centro de la plataforma.

 Shiro se deshizo del envase de jugo espacial y se dispuso a esperarle, con los brazos en jarras y la sonrisa de endorfinas todavía en la cara.

—¿Te parece un “uno contra uno” con el bayard? —preguntó tan pronto Keith estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—. Ya estoy un poco cansado del gladiador.

Keith asintió. Siendo honesto lo que quería era comenzar con la práctica, para poder distraerse de esos músculos imposiblemente tensos sobresaliendo de la camiseta sin mangas.

—Bien. —Shiro se colocó en posición de ataque y Keith hizo lo mismo, bayard en mano—. A la de tres: una, dos…

_Tres._

Shiro atacó con su brazo mecánico apenas dando tiempo a Keith de reaccionar, haciéndole entender que no tendría piedad ni a pesar de llevarle ventaja en calentamiento. Keith tuvo que girar dos veces sobre su eje para poder esquivar el ataque, usando la espada para detener sendos manotazos de Shiro a cada lado.

Después de ahí, el combate sólo se volvió más y más desafiante. Shiro atacaba sin contemplaciones mientras el cuerpo de Keith apenas se aclimataba al ejercicio. Más de una vez tuvo que lanzarse por el suelo o dar saltos de más de un metro de altura para poder esquivar a Shiro, que solo sonreía y seguía atacando.

La ofensiva del otro era impecable, aprovechando cada abertura para lanzar manotazos del brazo mecánico y toda clase de golpes con el brazo real, acompañados de patadas y giros. Keith batallaba por mantener el ritmo, sintiendo el cuerpo por fin calentarse, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer algo con su propia ofensiva. Hacía mucho tiempo que Keith no veía a Shiro tan eufórico durante un entrenamiento, rebosante de energía al punto de resultar contagioso.

Los siguientes doboshes se pasaron entre golpes metálicos, jadeos, quejidos y un sinfín de sonidos de triunfo salidos de la boca de Shiro. Pasado un buen rato, el cuerpo de Keith por fin respondía con la rapidez y precisión necesaria para presentar alguna pelea a Shiro. Por supuesto, la única manera de tener oportunidad alguna era aprovechándose del creciente agotamiento del otro.

Un mandoble y un empujón con el antebrazo fueron los ingredientes que necesitó Keith para por fin conseguir una entrada. Shiro perdió el equilibrio lo suficiente como para que Keith le atacara, pero esto también dejó a Keith demasiado expuesto sin darse cuenta. Shiro sí que lo notó, pues tomó ventaja del ataque de Keith para propinar su propio golpe de gracia.

Al final, ambos paladines quedaron el uno frente al otro, con las armas contra el adversario. Keith jadeaba de puro agotamiento, al igual que Shiro, pero ninguno de los dos se movía ni un ápice de su posición. Un tick llegó y se fue, y otro, y otro más, en los cuales lo único de lo que Keith era consciente era del brazo robótico contra su cuello y de su espada de paladín contra el cuello de Shiro. Sin saber por qué lo hizo, Keith desvió la mirada un instante del punto de presión de su espada hacia el rostro del otro hombre. Definitivamente no debió hacer eso.

Shiro le miraba con algo que solamente podía ser descrito con una palabra: _deseo_. Crudo e indiscutible, feroz, rampante; la clase de mirada que no se le da a un amigo y mucho menos a un enemigo. Keith sintió esa mirada enviar un corrientazo de electricidad por toda su columna, agravando la situación al notar todo el conjunto que era Shiro en ese momento.

Labios entreabiertos, jadeantes, piel enrojecida y perlada de sudor. El flequillo pegado a la frente, los ojos casi ennegrecidos debido a la dilatación de las pupilas. Los músculos tan tensos que cada vena superficial resultaba visible. Pero fue en el momento en el que una gota de sudor bajó por esos labios perfectos para ser recibida por una ágil lengua que Keith decidió inconscientemente mandarlo todo a la soberana mierda de una buena vez.

Si alguien le preguntaba quién había cedido primero o quien se había lanzado sobre quien, Keith estaba seguro de que él no podría dar jamás una respuesta. Un instante ambos se miraban como si quisieran devorarse mutuamente y al siguiente estaban el uno sobre el otro, en un desastre de brazos, piernas, dentelladas, besos, jadeos y gemidos.

A Keith la cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas consciente de todo lo que hacía y se dejaba hacer. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Keith sintió su espalda golpear contra algo firme y frío, que dado a su ubicación actual no podía ser otra cosa que una de las paredes de la cubierta. Shiro dejó de atacarle la boca para ir a dedicarse a su cuello, chupando y mordiendo con tal ahínco que Keith no estaba seguro de si quería marcarle o beber de su sangre.

Keith gemía sin decoro, frotándose contra el hombre que ahora lo tenía aprisionado entre él y la pared. De repente recordó que tenía manos y se apresuró a meterlas por debajo de unos brazos bien formados, en busca de un tesoro que siempre había querido reclamar. Estuvo a punto de jadear cuando dio con lo que buscaba: la unión entre el pantalón de Shiro y los bajos de su camiseta.

Shiro acostumbraba llevar la camiseta siempre dentro del pantalón, cosa que en ese preciso momento impedía a Keith obtener el contacto que tanto deseaba. Así que Keith usó toda su fuerza para sacar el bajo de la camiseta de su pequeño escondite, recibiendo un sonoro jadeo en retribución cuando sus manos se colaron por debajo de la tela.

Comenzaba a delinear los perfectos dorsales del hombre encima de él cuando, sin previo aviso, éste le sostuvo de las muñecas e hizo que el mundo girara de nuevo. Shiro se las había arreglado para pasarlos de estar casi fundidos con la pared a estar a dos palmos en uno del otro, separados por las manos de Shiro en las muñecas de Keith. A riesgo de parecer infantil, Keith se quejó de forma sonora y sintió su rostro contorsionarse en un puchero.

—Shiro, ¿qué carajos-?

—Shhhh… Escucha.

El gesto de Shiro ya no era de total desenfreno, sino de precaución. Sus ojos todavía demostraban un borde de locura en ellos, pero todo lo demás indicaba cautela. A regañadientes, Keith dejó de exteriorizar su malestar y se dedicó a escuchar, tal como Shiro indicaba.

Al principio no fue capaz de escuchar más que su propia respiración agitada y el galopar de su corazón, pero al pasar de los ticks algo comenzó a distinguiste. Un tono agudo y constante, cada vez más nítido; el sonido de alguien al silbar una tonada bastante particular.

—¡Mierda! —soltó en voz baja—. ¿Coran? ¿Aquí? ¿¡Pero qué jodida hora es!?

Shiro no respondió, demasiado ocupado en mirar hacia todos lados, sin duda buscando una salida.

Como Keith pudo notar, en su frenesí ambos habían terminado pegados a la pared con peor ubicación de todo el lugar. La más alejada de cualquiera de las tres entradas de la cubierta, y sin embargo, la más cercana al centro de la plataforma.

La única manera de salir era buscar la puerta más lejana, siendo que el silbido venía de la puerta principal. De no haber estado tan obviamente desarreglados, seguramente habrían podido salir por la principal sin problemas. Pero sus rostros, sus ropas y los sendos bultos dentro de sus pantalones narraban una historia que ninguno quería contar.

En cuando a la puerta más lejana, escapar por ella sería demasiado sencillo, si tan solo el bayard de Keith no estuviera ahora apaciblemente desactivado justo en frente de la puerta principal. Era momento de decidir: salir por la puerta más alejada y ser descubiertos por deducción, o buscar el bayard y ser descubiertos de seguro. Era obvio cuál de las dos opciones escogerían.

Shiro le miró a los ojos una vez más y Keith de nuevo sintió que su cuerpo estaba compuesto de gelatina. Había tanto en esos ojos que sus rodillas amenazaron con ceder, cosa que gracias a los dioses no sucedió. En su lugar, Shiro se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios; una silente promesa de que todo lo que ocurría no era más que una simple pausa.

De inmediato, Shiro se puso en marcha. Soltó la mano de Keith, la que sostenía con su brazo robótico, y agarró la otra con más firmeza. Guiándoles a ambos fuera de allí, hacia lo desconocido.

***

Antes de darse cuenta, Shiro les está llevando a ambos a su habitación. Que fue simplemente el lugar más privado en el cual pudo pensar.

Después de casi ser descubiertos por Coran mientras se frotaban el uno contra el otro en la cubierta de entrenamiento, todo lo que Shiro tenía en mente era alejarse lo más posible de las áreas comunes del castillo. ¿Y qué mejor lugar para escudarse de los ojos curiosos que su propia recámara en el ala de dormitorios?

Sin embargo, cuando entró junto con Keith a la oscura habitación, Shiro se percató de que quizá no estaba enviando el mensaje que pretendía. Sobre todo considerando que, tan pronto la puerta estuvo cerrada, un muy ansioso Keith se abalanzó sobre él.

Keith arremetió con tanto ímpetu que Shiro tuvo que cruzar la estancia andando hacia atrás para no caer, deteniéndose sólo cuando su espalda dio de lleno contra la pared. Shiro soltó un gruñido, sintiendo los músculos de la espalda quejarse por el maltrato injustificado, pero a Keith no parecía importarle nada que no tuviera que ver con toquetear a Shiro de todas las maneras imaginables.

El muchacho se apoderó de su boca con intención, mordisqueando, succionando y lamiendo. Shiro estaba tan conmocionado que por un momento sólo se dejó hacer, correspondiendo tan bien como su aturdimiento le permitía. La presencia de Keith, su olor, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo le sobrecogían de maneras casi inexplicables.

La sensación de unas manos enguantadas metiéndose por debajo de su camiseta fue lo que lo hizo volver a la realidad. De pronto recordó la razón de haberlos traído a ambos a su habitación, que no tenía que ver con quedarse presionado contra la pared mientras Keith hacía de las suyas.

Por segunda vez en una noche, Shiro tomó a Keith de las muñecas y le apartó de su cuerpo. El puchero involuntario del otro fue tan evidente que poco le faltó a Shiro para echarse a reír. Keith lo miraba entre incrédulo y traicionado, como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar un dulce para luego sacárselo de la boca en plena mordida.

—Espera un poco, cadete —dijo en automático, lamentando su uso de palabras. En serio tenía que dejar de soltar frases militares en ese tipo de situaciones; sonaba como un pervertido—. No nos traje aquí para esto.

—¿Ah no? —Keith parecía genuinamente sorprendido ahora.

—No —confirmó Shiro, sin soltar las muñecas del otro. Tenía la sensación de que, si lo dejaba, Keith volvería a arremeter contra él—. Nos traje aquí para hablar.

—¿Hablar? —soltó Keith, exasperado—. ¿De qué rayos se supone que hablemos? Porque a menos que me quieras decir dónde debo tocarte para que te corras dentro de tus pantalones, en este momento ninguna conversación puede importarme menos.

Shiro sintió un corrientazo recorrerle la espalda debido al comentario. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto Keith tan frontal y desinhibido? _Probablemente después de que lo manoseaste a placer contra la pared de la cubierta de entrenamiento_ , dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

—Tenemos que _hablar_ —explicó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra— de esto que estamos haciendo. No somos un par de adolescentes cachondos en el primer año de academia. Somos adultos y estamos en una misión para salvar el universo.

El gesto de horror en el rostro de Keith resultó casi adorable.

—¿Y tenemos que hablar de eso _ahora_? —preguntó, con un tono de total indignación—. Justo cuando estamos tan… cuando yo estoy ya… ¿Justo _ahora_?

Shiro compuso su mejor cara de oficial al mando. Él también hubiera preferido mandar todo por un caño y lanzarse encima de Keith sin remordimientos. Pero alguien necesitaba ser el adulto responsable de la situación, y ya que Keith obviamente no lo sería, ese papel recaía sobre sus hombros.

—Justo ahora —reiteró.

Keith se lo quedó mirando por un par de ticks, con un gesto desafiante en el rostro. Al final, el muchacho resopló con aire ligeramente ofendido, puso los ojos en blanco y se liberó del agarre de Shiro. Se cruzó de brazos y prácticamente se desplomó sobre la cama al sentarse en el borde.

—Bien —dijo, de alguna manera haciéndolo sonar como un insulto—. Tengamos la bendita conversación y salgamos de esto.

Shiro suprimió una sonrisa y fue a sentarse junto a Keith, quien le dedicó otra mirada ofendida cuando pasaron varios segundos sin que Shiro dijera nada.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó impaciente.

La verdad era que Shiro no pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Ahora que el mar de hormonas estaba un poco más calmado, Shiro se percató de que tenía demasiadas ideas pululándole dentro de la cabeza. Ponerlas en orden para expresarlas en palabras parecía una tarea imposible de llevar a cabo. De igual forma, tenía que intentarlo. Suspiró.

—Keith, yo te gusto, ¿verdad?

Shiro observó a Keith contener una risa.

—Creo que a estas alturas es bastante evidente.

—Está bien —aceptó Shiro, solemne—. Y yo creo que también es bastante evidente que tú me gustas a mí.

—Eso espero. O esto resultaría bastante incómodo.

Shiro miró a Keith de reojo. Se estaba riendo. No. ¡Se estaba riendo de él! _Pequeño presumido_.

—Entonces, me parece que lo mejor es aceptar que algo está pasando entre los dos y que… pues… seguirá pasando.

—No si no dejas de hablar, no —agregó Keith. Ahora quedaba muy claro que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Shiro suspiró otra vez, intentando que la tensión se disipara de su cuerpo. Quizá no hubiera sido tan buena idea hablar de aquello después de besuquearse con Keith en primer lugar. Todo lo que su cerebro parecía decir era “Cállate ya y bórrale esa sonrisa pendenciera de la cara”. Pero Shiro no podía. Necesitaba dejar las cosas en claro antes de que todo se fuera de las manos y terminaran como antes de ir a Pok 5.

—Escucha —dijo Shiro, dejando de lado su pose solemne para dar paso a una más honesta. Se giró hacia Keith y este lo imitó, todavía con los brazos contra el pecho—. Sé que ahora mismo no te parece importante hablar de esto, pero resulta que sí; sí que lo es. No hay nada en el universo que yo quisiera más que terminar lo que comenzamos en la cubierta de entrenamiento. Créeme…

Como para enfatizar sus palabras, Shiro sintió un tirón en su entrepierna cuando una vívida imagen de Keith gimiendo contra la pared le inundó la vista por un instante. Se aclaró la garganta para disipar el pensamiento.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Keith, invitándole a terminar la idea. Se descruzó de brazos y Shiro estuvo casi seguro de que lo hizo inconscientemente.

—Pero la última vez que me dejé llevar contigo, saliste corriendo y no me hablaste en casi tres días.

Ahí estaba, el punto al cual quería llegar. Keith se tensó y desvió la mirada.

—Ah —dijo en voz baja—. _Eso_.

—Eso —repitió Shiro, en un tono un poco más firme.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que Keith se decidiera a hablar. Shiro no le presionó, lo conocía demasiado como para pensar que así lograría algo de Keith para empezar. El chico era como un cervatillo salvaje: asústale y saldrá corriendo; sé paciente y él vendrá a ti.

—Supongo que… me aterré. —Shiro frunció el ceño y le miró en forma inquisitiva, pero le dejó continuar—. Es decir, no soy estúpido, sé que tengo un enamoramiento masivo contigo desde que estábamos en la academia, pero… No lo sé, siempre pensé que no te interesaba. Y es que ¿cómo podría? Tú, el increíble Takashi Shirogane, fijarte en alguien como yo. No, incluso la idea era completamente absurda. Pero la otra noche no sé qué me pasó, me dejé llevar. Y ¡quiznak! Después comenzaste a besarme de vuelta y no supe que-

—Keith.

Shiro le llamó a mitad de frase, incapaz de seguir escuchando. Keith alzó la mirada hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Ya no me sigas explicando.

Llevado por un impulso semejante al que le embargó tras finalizar el entrenamiento, Shiro tomó a Keith por la cintura y le atrajo hacia sí. Tras mirarle a los ojos por un instante, Shiro atrapó los labios de Keith entre los suyos en un fluido movimiento.

Le besó con intensidad, con intención, queriendo transmitir cada una de las cosas que no estaba seguro de poder decir de otra manera. Por supuesto que se fijaba en él. Por supuesto que estaba interesado, ¡dioses! Estaba mucho más que interesado a esas alturas. Tanto como para querer besarle hasta que todas sus dudas desaparecieran. Poder alejar sus inseguridades a fuerza de caricias. Demostrarle con hechos todo lo que no sabía expresar con palabras.

De un momento a otro, Keith se impulsó para subirse sobre Shiro; de no haberle estado besando, Shiro habría soltado un jadeo bastante comprometedor. Keith estaba frente a él, a horcajadas sobre su regazo y moviéndose de tal manera que su trasero estaba en contacto con la cada vez más despierta erección de Shiro.

Shiro aprovechó la posición para quitarle la camiseta a Keith, separándose de sus labios para ir a dejar un rastro de besos y mordidas sobre toda la piel a su alcance. Keith solo se dejaba, moviendo el trasero en círculos sobre su entrepierna a la vez que de sus labios escapaban los más deliciosos sonidos.

El simple hecho de escucharle habría podido bastar para que a Shiro se le pusiera dura, pero escucharle, verle y sentirle era una experiencia tan abrumadora que por un momento se sitió fuera de lugar. Quería frotarse contra ese trasero bien formado, sí. Pero también quería abrazarle, escucharle gemir, hacerle sentir seguro y apreciado… sostenerle entre sus brazos mientras Keith se corría para él.

El pensamiento lo hizo jadear y le embargó de una fuerza sobrecogedora que le llevó a levantar a Keith de su entrepierna como si no pesara nada, haciéndole dar media vuelta. Keith profirió un grito ahogado ante el brusco cambio de posición, pero Shiro lo tenía todo controlado. Se movió hacia atrás en la cama y cerró las piernas, creando el espacio para ubicar a Keith casi sentado sobre su regazo, con la espalda pegada al pecho de Shiro y las piernas una a cada lado de los muslos del otro. La nueva posición le daba a Shiro el acceso a tanta piel como deseara, lo que éste planeaba aprovechar.

Shiro repartió varios besos desde el hueco del cuello de Keith, pasando por los omoplatos hasta el centro de la columna. Sus manos recorrían todo el contorno del otro, abajo y arriba desde los muslos hasta la cintura, llenando de suaves caricias cada pedazo de Keith que podía alcanzar. Por su parte, Keith le premiaba con los más excitantes sonidos. Gemidos, jadeos y quejidos, acompasados con el suave vaivén de sus caderas al frotar el trasero contra la entrepierna de Shiro.

La posición permitía a Shiro susurrar al oído de Keith, por lo que dedicó los siguientes doboshes a tal tarea. Frases espontáneas, asegurándole lo bien que se sentía tenerle así de expuesto, lo suertudo que era Shiro por poder estar así con él, lo mucho que deseaba tocarle, besarle y sentirle.

Keith jadeó con fuerza después de una frase especialmente obscena. Dejó de intentar tocar a Shiro para ir a batallar contra su bragueta, lo que recordó al otro su propia erección. Shiro movió su mano humana hasta la entrepierna de Keith y apartó las manos que intentaban liberarla, apretando un poco sobre la tela en un gesto posesivo.

—Soy yo quien va a tocarte —prácticamente le gruñó al oído, logrando que Keith dejara de intentar hacerse con su propia polla—. Así que abraza mi cuello y no me sueltes hasta que yo te lo diga.

Keith obedeció sin resistirse, lo que le dio a Shiro la maniobrabilidad para abrirle la cremallera y sacar su miembro completamente izado. Algo de pre seminal ya se dejaba ver en la punta, lo que no era de extrañar siendo que esta era la segunda vez que se manoseaban en una noche (y en la primera, Coran les había interrumpido).

Shiro apretó el miembro de Keith con su mano humana y éste gimió en voz alta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta casi posarla en el hombro del hombre tras él. Todo el conjunto envió vibraciones eléctricas a la entrepierna de Shiro, que seguía atrapada dentro de su pantalón y ropa interior. Como pudo, y con ayuda de su mano galra, Shiro logró liberar su erección de la prisión de tela, dando gracias por haber decidido utilizar pantalones de algodón en lugar de vaqueros o algo más incómodo.

Acomodó su polla de tal manera que Keith la rozaba con su trasero cada vez que movía las caderas, y se dio a sí mismo un par de sacudidas al tiempo que imitaba el movimiento en el miembro de Keith. _Glorioso_ , pensó, decidiendo que era hora de apresurar el paso.

Shiro colocó su mano mecánica sobre la cadera de Keith mientras la humana seguía moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre el miembro del muchacho. La combinación le permitió marcar el paso a los movimientos de Keith, estableciendo un tempo satisfactorio para ambos. Keith gemía en voz alta sin inhibiciones mientras Shiro retomaba las palabras susurradas a su oído, a la par que los mecía a ambos con un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

Cuando Shiro sintió su orgasmo comenzar a formarse en la base de sus testículos, integró embestidas ligeras de su cadera contra la de Keith. Cada vez que el trasero de Keith se movía hacia atrás, Shiro empujaba hacia adelante, ganándose halagos y juramentos entretejidos con palabras que a veces no llegaba a comprender.

Pocos doboshes de eso hicieron falta para que el orgasmo de Keith le alcanzara, y los espasmos de su cuerpo al correrse resultaron tan sensuales que bastó solo un par de ticks más para que Shiro sintiera su semilla derramarse en el reducido espacio entre el cuerpo de Keith y el suyo.

Jadeante y algo mareado, Shiro dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Keith, enterrándola en el hueco de su cuello y dejando pequeños besos perezosos en los pedazos de piel que alcanzaba. Sentía la respiración agitada de Keith contra su pecho, y fue solo cuando intentó alzar la cabeza que se dio cuenta de que el chico todavía le abrazaba.

Shiro sonrió para sí mismo, usando sus propias manos para bajar las de Keith y así poder envolverle en un abrazo. Buscó su rostro hasta dar con el ángulo perfecto y le besó como quien besa lo que más quiere en todo el universo. Ese pensamiento casi logra sacarle de su burbuja de tranquilidad, pero la paz post orgásmica se encargó de que no le tomara atención por el momento.

Una idea cruzó su mente después de un rato, tan febril como alocada. Y sin poder evitarlo, su boca trabajó más rápido que su sentido común.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —pidió, volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Keith—. Por favor.

Escuchó a Keith reír por lo bajo, un sonido al que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse.

—Sólo si tomas una ducha conmigo —dijo Keith finalmente—. Puedo apostar lo que sea a que apestamos más que klanmüirl mojado.

Shiro rio por el comentario y aceptó la propuesta de ducha conjunta. Tal vez, con algo de suerte, el agua caliente y el jabón los llevara un poco más allá.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola desde el más allá. Causa de muerte: Voltron s4. ¿Ya la vieron? ¿Qué les pareció? Por mi parte, yo morí y renací. Me gustó mucho y en conjunto con la 3 es la que más me ha gustado de todas.
> 
> En cuanto al fic... ejem... Nuestros chicos por fin están sacando sus cabecitas de dentro de sus traseros. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Tendrán que volver el lunes para averiguarlo. Muchas gracias a quienes leen y comentan. Me alegran la vida.
> 
> Estoy en [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye), [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/authormayemalfter) y [tumblr](http://mayefromthefandom.tumblr.com/). Pueden ir a decirme lo que quieran, comentar la serie, el fic, darme ideas, ¡lo que quieran!


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana siguiente fue bastante extraña.

Keith abrió los ojos con un sobresalto, como si alguien le hubiera llamado por su nombre. Había estado soñando algo referente a la daga bajo su almohada, pero mientras más intentaba recordar más borroso se volvía. Recordándolo o no, el sueño le había dejado un poco agitado, por lo que despertar presionado contra la cama por una fuerza que no podía ver le aceleró la respiración y los latidos.

Estuvo a punto de incorporarse de un salto para zafarse, pero los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a él antes de que cometiera semejante tontería.

Para empezar, ni siquiera estaba en su habitación. Estaba en la de Shiro, su mejor amigo, su líder de equipo y ahora, aparentemente, su… ¿novio? ¿Amante? ¿Amigo con derechos? Mejor no intentar darle una etiqueta por el momento.

Segundo, estaba ahí porque Shiro le pidió que se quedara. Después de una súper increíble sesión de masturbación asistida. Que comenzó con un meticuloso besuqueo en plena cubierta de entrenamiento del castillo y terminó con una ducha caliente.

Y tercero, Shiro le tenía atrapado en una suerte de llave de la cual jamás podría zafarse sin despertar a su captor. Así que todo lo que podía hacer era mirar hacia el otro lado de la habitación e intentar por todos los medios no ponerse a hiperventilar.

_¡Quiznak!_

Shiro debió sentir el cambio en la respiración de Keith, porque se removió en sueños y le apretó más contra su cuerpo, enterrando la cabeza entre su cabello. Aspiró profundamente, aunque para Keith parecía más bien un suspiro, y plantó un beso suave sobre su nuca que hizo a Keith estremecerse con un escalofrío. _Malditos reflejos del cuerpo_.

—Buenos días. —dijo la voz soñolienta de Shiro hacia su cuello, mandando trazos de aliento tibio contra la piel expuesta—. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Pudiste descansar? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, a Keith le resultaba demasiado extraño que Shiro le preguntara por su bienestar y ciclos de sueño. Aunque a decir verdad, ser alguien que se preocupa por el bienestar de los demás era bastante típico de Shiro.

Sintió su cuerpo relajarse ante la noción de familiaridad que las preguntas de Shiro enviaban a su cerebro. No importaba lo que sucediera, Shiro siempre seguiría siendo Shiro, y eso era algo que a él lo tranquilizaba sobremanera.

—Estoy bien —confirmó. Posó su mano sobre la de Shiro, que en ese momento le rodeaba la cintura—. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Mejor que nunca —respondió Shiro a su vez. Y como para poner énfasis a sus palabras, se las arregló para girar a Keith entre sus brazos, quedando frente a frente.

Shiro le miró un momento a los ojos y Keith sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Incluso recién despierto, el hombre era sencillamente impactante. Pensar que ese mismo hombre le había pedido que se quedara la noche anterior resultaba bastante inverosímil. Mucho más considerando el maravilloso beso que siguió.

Se besaron por unos buenos doboshes, tocándose y sintiéndose el uno al otro como si la exploración de la noche anterior no hubiera sido suficiente. Cuando por fin se separaron para tomar aire, Keith sentía una media erección tensar la parte delantera de su ropa interior.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —comentó Shiro, sonriendo mientras dejaba reposar su frente contra la de Keith—. Es mejor que despertar con los alaridos de Coran en el intercomunicador.

—Ugh —se quejó Keith, alejándose un poco—. No menciones a Coran en un momento como este. Mi cerebro se hace ideas raras.

Shiro soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que atraía a Keith hacia su cuerpo. El hombre parecía tener una habilidad misteriosa para colocar a Keith en cualquier posición que se le ocurriera, pues en un momento Keith estaba de costado sobre la cama y al siguiente estaba debajo de Shiro. El beso que siguió fue tan fogoso como breve, una simple muestra de lo que podía pasar; una promesa.

Cuando Shiro le dejó, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la media erección dentro de su ropa interior estaba más que interesada. Pero en contra de todo lo sagrado, Shiro se levantó de la cama dejándole con una sensación de vacío. Keith se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño en dirección al bulto que era Shiro en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Eso de tentar sin pretender cumplir es de mala educación —soltó, intentando sonar enojado—. Si vas a calentarme al menos ten la decencia de terminar lo que comienzas.

Shiro volvió a reír en su camino hacia el baño. Encendió la luz al llegar a la puerta y se giró para mirarle.

—Si terminara lo que comienzo, no sería para nada decente —dijo desde el umbral, rematando la frase con un guiño. Acto seguido, entró de lleno en el baño—. Es hora de comenzar el día, cadete. ¡Andando!

Keith sonrió para sí mismo. Se desperezó sobre la cama y se incorporó, recogiendo su ropa de donde la había dejado la noche anterior.

Tras asegurarse de tenerlo todo, Keith puso una oreja contra la puerta de la habitación. No se escuchaba un alma del otro lado, lo que probablemente significara que podía escabullirse en su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que no había dormido allí en primer lugar. Todavía no sabía en qué página estaban Shiro y él con respecto a dar a conocer a los demás paladines su... lo que fuera que tuvieran. Y mientras eso no estuviera claro, mejor no dar pie a comentarios y confusiones.

Ya se arreglaría todo por su cuenta.

***

Sus pasos hacían eco en las paredes del desierto corredor, multiplicándose hacia la nada. Shiro caminaba con zancadas firmes, seguras, como quien acaba de decidirse a tomar el toro por los cuernos porque ya fue suficiente de darle largas al asunto. Por su propia sanidad mental y por el bien del equipo, era vital que Shiro se dejara de una vez de contemplaciones y buscara al cervatillo en su escondite.

Tras la misión en Taujeer, y con cosas más urgentes en la cabeza, Shiro ni siquiera estaba enojado con Keith por haber huido junto con Allura. Todo lo que ocupaba su mente era encontrar la manera de fortalecer su vínculo con el León Negro, lo que consiguió tras una mística batalla contra Zarkon en una especie de reino de las sombras.

Conseguido su objetivo, lo único que quedaba por hacer era reparar el teludav de la nave e ir al encuentro de la Espada de Marmora, tal como Ulaz había querido. No obstante, resultó que instalar nuevos cristales de scaultrita sin volar medio castillo en pedazos era más complicado de lo que Shiro pensaba.

—Entre tres y cinco días terrestres —anunció Coran como si nada, cuando a Shiro se le ocurrió preguntar qué tan rápido podrían ponerse en marcha hacia el cuartel general de la Espada de Marmora—. Y eso si el teludav responde como debería. Si no lo hace, podrían ser hasta dos movimientos spicolianos. ¡La buena noticia es que Zarkon ya no nos respira en la nuca!

Siendo justos, que Zarkon ya no tuviera manera de rastrearlos era, de hecho, una buena noticia. Lo único malo era que sin una amenaza latente en la que pensar, el cerebro de Shiro se concentraba en todo en lo que no tenía que concentrarse. Como en Keith no hablándole fuera de los entrenamientos, Keith usando cualquier excusa para retirarse antes de terminar las comidas, Keith desapareciendo por completo de la vista entre actividad y actividad.

Si había alguien en ese castillo que comprendiera la mejor manera de tratar con Keith, ese alguien era Shiro. Él sabía a ciencia cierta que el muchacho no era de los que responden positivamente a la presión. Sobre todo considerando sus antecedentes como huérfano aceptado en el Cuartel Galáctico debido a sus excelentes aptitudes para la batalla y el vuelo.

Sin embargo, como líder de Voltron, Shiro era capaz de sentir la dinámica del equipo cambiar cuando alguna de las partes no estaba en completa sintonía con las otras. Tal como pasaba en ese preciso momento entre él y su mano derecha.

No era que Shiro estuviera enojado con Keith per se. No conociéndole como le conocía. Más bien era una cuestión de estar preocupado porque algo como aquello volviera a pasar en el momento menos esperado. De no haber sido por su fuerte conexión con el León Rojo, Keith y Allura todavía estarían flotando sin rumbo en el espacio. Y ni qué decir de los taujerianos, a quienes salvaron solo porque Keith llegó a tiempo para formar a Voltron.

Por otro lado, lo que Shiro sí sentía al respecto era algo que no se podía explicar ni siquiera a sí mismo. Pero que estaba seguro que tenía que ver con el hecho de llevar cerca de medio phoeb acostándose con su segundo al mando.

En el momento en el que Shiro se dio cuenta de que Keith había huido del castillo, fue como si alguien hubiera estrujado sus pulmones para extraerles todo el aire.

Keith se fue sin decirle nada a nadie. No. Keith se fue sin decirle nada a _él_. Y el muchacho ni siquiera se fue solo. Se fue con Allura, de entre todos habitantes del castillo (de quien Shiro no estaba celoso ni nada de eso, por supuesto que no).

Todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos con respecto a la huida, unidos al evidente hecho de que Keith le estaba evitando, no hacía sino debilitar el equipo. Si Shiro estaba en lo correcto, al unirse con la Espada de Marmora por fin podrían comenzar a planear un ataque contra Zarkon y su Imperio. Por lo tanto, lo menos que necesitaban era estar divididos como equipo en un momento tan importante.

Shiro llegó por fin a su destino. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Keith y por un instante sintió el gusanillo de la duda darle vueltas dentro del estómago: ¿Era prudente hacer lo que quería hacer? Es decir, sabiendo que a Keith no le iban bien las confrontaciones directas ¿acaso no sería contraproducente enfrentarle a una?

Shiro negó con la cabeza y se sacudió esos pensamientos. Tomó un profundo respiro y tocó un par de veces la puerta de metal. Una voz conocida le dio permiso de pasar y así lo hizo, deteniéndose a medio camino a causa de lo que vio:

Keith estaba en medio de la habitación, con apenas una toalla blanca atada a la cintura para cubrir su evidente desnudez. Se secaba el cabello con una toalla de mano, mientras algunas gotas de agua le resbalaban por el rostro, el cuello, los hombros y el torso.

—¿Shiro? —dijo Keith hacia él, también paralizado en medio de lo que hacía.

A Shiro le estaba costando concentrarse, hipnotizado como estaba con la imagen de Keith recién bañado. Odiaba admitirlo, pero cuando se trataba de Keith, mucha de su autodisciplina parecía no tener efecto. En ese instante el muchacho era una visión: el cuerpo trabajado, músculos estilizados y definidos, el cabello alborotado producto de la ducha…

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Keith otra vez, haciéndole notar a Shiro que se había quedado mirando—. ¿Pasa algo?

Shiro se reprendió mentalmente. En definitiva ese no era el mejor momento para entretener _esa clase de pensamiento_ referente a Keith. Sobre todo considerando que su presencia en la habitación del otro era más una misión de Voltron que una visita de cortesía. Quizás fuera mejor regresar en otro momento. Como en un momento en el que Keith estuviera apropiadamente vestido.

—Nada. Yo… Lo siento, será mejor que regrese después — masculló Shiro al espabilar, comenzando a girarse para regresar por donde había venido. No obstante, la mano de Keith alrededor de su muñeca le hizo volverse.

—Shiro, espera —dijo Keith tras atraparle—. Por favor no te vayas.

Keith le miraba desde su lugar, con la toalla de mano cubriendo su cabello como un manto y los ojos fijos en los suyos. Al verlo, Shiro sintió un tirón en el estómago que nada tenía que ver con sus dudas anteriores.

Shiro asintió una vez y se dejó guiar por Keith hasta la cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Se quedaron en silencio por más de un par de doboshes; Shiro buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar la conversación, algo no demasiado agresivo pero directo y contundente. Sin embargo, la cercanía de Keith, su olor a jabón y la manera en la que su cabello apuntaba en todas direcciones resultaban bastante distrayente.

Al final, fue Keith quien rompió el silencio.

—Creo que sé por qué estás aquí —dijo sin subir la mirada hacia él—. Siento haberte estado evitando.

Shiro alzó una ceja, a partes iguales sorprendido y aliviado de no haber tenido que presionar a Keith.

—Disculpa aceptada —dijo Shiro, de forma tranquilizadora, con lo que vio la tensión en los hombros de Keith disolverse ligeramente—. Pero ¿puedo saber la razón?

Las manos de Keith se retorcían frenéticas sobre su regazo, así que Shiro esperó con paciencia a que el chico encontrara las palabras.

—Supongo que —comenzó Keith en un tono de voz tentativo— ¿no quería enfrentarme a ti a solas?

Shiro frunció el ceño.

—¿Enfrentarte a mí? —repitió—. Lo dices como si tuviéramos alguna pelea pendiente.

Keith se removió en su sitio, la tensión volviendo a apoderarse de sus hombros. Shiro sintió el impulso de abrazarle, pero sabía que eso no haría bien para el crecimiento personal del otro. “ _Cada quien debe enfrentar sus propias batallas_ ,” decía su padre. “ _Si las enfrentas por ellos, nunca aprenderán a defenderse_ ”.

—Yo… no lo sé. Sólo quería estar solo pero no sabía cómo decirte. Y luego comencé a evitarte para no tener que explicarte lo que no sabía cómo decirte. Y después todo se complicó y ya no supe como volver a buscarte cuando por fin decidí que no quería seguir estando solo, porque supuse que estarías enojado conmigo por evitarte en un primer momento, así que comencé a evitarte más y ¡UGH, quiznak! Soy un desastre…

Keith gruñó en frustración y se enjugó el rostro con ambas manos. Shiro sintió algo tibio instalarse en su pecho al verlo así de vulnerable, impresionado por lo muy complicados que podían llegar a ser los trenes de pensamiento del muchacho. Decidió que era tiempo de darle apoyo en su batalla.

—No estoy enojado contigo —aseguró, tomando las muñecas de Keith y descubriendo su rostro. Shiro inclinó la cabeza para buscar sus ojos—. Más bien estoy preocupado por ti.

Keith frunció el ceño en confusión.

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?

Shiro tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de responder.

Los ojos de Keith mostraban lo muy sinceras que eran sus preguntas; el chico no tenía ni idea de por qué Shiro se preocupaba por él. Como era su costumbre, se subestimaba al punto de ignorar lo que significaba para los demás. _Oh, Keith_.

—Huiste en medio de la noche —dijo Shiro sin rodeos—. Dejaste el equipo sin avisar. Me dejaste a _mi_ … —Se aclaró la garganta. Ese _no_ era el momento—. Y aparte de ponerte a ti y a Allura en peligro, también pudiste haber comprometido la misión y las vidas de los taujerianos.

—Entiendo todo eso y sé que no estuvo bien —dijo Keith a su vez—. Me porté como un idiota impulsivo. Y después como un idiota en general. Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás preocupado y no enojado. _Deberías_ estar enojado.

—Me preocupa que huyas cada vez que algo comience a ir mal —confesó Shiro por fin, las palabras saliendo de sus labios sin poderlas atrapar—. Si sientes que huir es la única opción, quiere decir que estoy haciendo algo mal como tu lider de equipo. Como tu amigo. Como tu…

Shiro dejó que la frase se disolviera en el momento, sin saber exactamente qué había querido decir en primer lugar. Porque ellos, ¿qué eran? Eran amantes, eso seguro. Pero para Shiro, la palabra no alcanzaba a cubrir todo lo que él sentía por Keith, su deseo de apoyarle, de protegerle, de ser quien creyera en él sin importar nada ni nadie.

Sin embargo, decir que eran “pareja” hubiese resultado demasiado hipócrita saliendo de la boca de quien se había asegurado de establecer que lo que fuera que pasaba entre ellos dos era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Shiro lo había hecho sonar como algo importante para no debilitar la dinámica dentro del equipo Voltron. Aunque a decir verdad, con cada día que pasaba sus propias razones para ocultar lo suyo con Keith se iban debilitando.

Así que se conformó con dejar que sus palabras flotaran en el aire, como algo sobreentendido en lo que todavía no era seguro ahondar.

—Cuando me quedo en un sitio por demasiado tiempo las cosas tienden a ir mal —murmuró Keith tras un momento de silencio, volviendo a desviar la mirada—. Es como si la calamidad me persiguiera o algo así. Y pensé que esta vez no era la excepción.

Algo incómodo se apretó dentro del pecho de Shiro, las palabras de Keith removiendo sentimientos que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender. Usó su mano humana para tomar a Keith de la barbilla y levantarle el rostro. Aun así, Keith evitaba mirarle.

—Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa —aseguró Shiro en el tono más tranquilizador que pudo lograr—. Zarkon nos rastreaba por medio de Negro así que si alguien tiene la culpa, sería yo por no haberme vinculado lo suficiente con mi león. Nada va a ir mal solo porque tú te quedes en el equipo, así que por favor deja de decir esas cosas.

Keith lo miró por fin, con los ojos cargados de un sentimiento que hizo que el nudo en el pecho de Shiro se apretara un poco más.

—¿Y qué tal si algo malo sucede y de verdad es mi culpa? —replicó Keith, con la voz un tanto quebrada—. ¿Prefieres que me quede aquí y lo siga arruinando todo?

Shiro le sostuvo la mirada, intentando demostrar con ello lo muy fervientemente que creía en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Si eso significa que no te voy a perder otra vez, entonces sí. Lo prefiero.

Lo siguiente que Shiro supo fue que Keith le estaba besando, montado a horcajadas sobre su regazo y con apenas una toalla húmeda para separarles el uno del otro.

Keith le besaba como si quisiera arrancarle los labios. Shiro se dejaba hacer en medio de su aturdimiento, al tiempo que buscaba tocar todo de Keith cuanto pudiera. Necesitaba sentir a Keith, tenerlo tan cerca como fuera posible y más todavía. Y a juzgar por la manera en la que el cuerpo del otro se movía para acoplarse al suyo, Keith sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Pudieron haber pasado minutos o vargas de besos frenéticos y toqueteos indecentes. El tiempo parecía pasar diferente para Shiro cuando estaba así con Keith, a veces más lento y otras veces más rápido, como si el tiempo fuera una medida completamente ajena a lo que pasaba entre los dos.

Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, Shiro abandonó los labios de Keith e hizo su camino mordisqueando desde la barbilla, bajando por el cuello, la clavícula y los hombros. Marcaba con sus dientes cada pedazo de piel que podía alcanzar, poseído por la necesidad de dejar evidencia visible sobre el níveo cuerpo del muchacho.

Shiro quería marcarle, hacerle saber al universo entero que Keith ahora era suyo para cuidar. Suyo para tocar. Suyo para follar. Tan suyo que marcarle en lugares poco visibles ya no resultaba suficiente. Su cerebro quería más; su entrepierna quería más. Todo su cuerpo clamaba por ceder a ese instinto tan básico y primario, para que a nadie le quedara duda alguna de que Keith Kogane era _de_ _él y solamente de él._

A medida que pasaban los doboshes, la fricción de Keith restregando su semi-desnudez contra la entrepierna de Shiro dejó de ser suficiente. Shiro estaba demasiado duro dentro de sus pantalones, tanto como para que cada movimiento de Keith sobre el bulto de su polla resultada doloroso en cierta medida. Así que Shiro enredó su mano humana entre el cabello de Keith y le atrajo para besarle, logrando que dejara de moverse lo suficiente como para meter una mano entre ellos, abrir su cremallera y bajar su pantalón hasta liberar su miembro aprisionado.

Al sacarla de su escondite, la polla de Shiro encontró de inmediato su camino contra la de Keith, separadas apenas por la toalla húmeda que para Shiro comenzaba a ser bastante inconveniente. Aunque la piel de los muslos de Keith sí estaba completamente en contacto con el regazo de Shiro, la toalla impedía a Shiro juntar las erecciones de ambos en una mano para imponer alguna clase de ritmo. Para quitarla, Keith tendría que dejar de estar sobre su regazo, cosa que Shiro no quería que ocurriese por nada del mundo. Por lo tanto, el hombre se decidió por la segunda mejor opción.

Shiro rompió el beso y comenzó a lamer y besar la manzana de Adán de Keith y toda la piel circundante. Al mismo tiempo, su mano libre se coló por debajo del brazo del otro, acariciando la cintura y espalda media, bajando lenta pero firmemente hasta colarse por dentro de la toalla y agarrar una buena cantidad de las firmes nalgas de su amante.

Keith dejó escapar un jadeo ante el contacto, moviendo las caderas como si la mano de Shiro apretando su trasero fuera el mejor de los incentivos. Shiro uso dicha mano para marcar el ritmo de Keith y colocarlo justo donde el movimiento permitía a su propia entrepierna recibir fricción. Un poco más arriba, un poco hacia la derecha, la cantidad indicada de cercanía y _Oh, por todos los rayos, justo ahí_. Shiro por fin encontró el punto perfecto en el que el cuerpo de Keith encajaba con el suyo tan perfectamente como una llave dentro de un candado.

Shiro volvió a prestar atención a los labios de Keith, sabiendo que con sólo mantener la posición y el tempo ambos estarían cerca del orgasmo en muy poco tiempo. Besó a Keith con rudeza, consciente de estar dejando marcas que se notarían rojizas por varias horas. Keith correspondía con creces, abriendo la boca para dejar que la demandante lengua de Shiro se apropiara de todo el lugar.

Durante lo que iba de encuentro, las manos de Keith permanecían sobre los hombros de Shiro. Tal como la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, sin moverse de su sitio a menos que Shiro le permitiera expresamente tocarle. Era un pequeño juego de poder que Shiro sabía que a Keith le gustaba. No llegaba a ser dominación, o al menos todavía no habían llegado a probarlo como tal, pero todo lo que Shiro sabía era que Keith disfrutaba sentirse cuidado por alguien que supiera lo que era mejor para él, incluso en esas circunstancias. Quién diría que alguien tan impulsivo e independiente como Keith encontraría placer en el hecho de que otro tomara las riendas y le indicara qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Shiro rompió el beso y se dedicó a llenar de saliva toda la piel a su alcance, concentrándose especialmente en los pezones rosados y firmes que por la posición quedaban justo a la altura de su boca. Los mordisqueó y lamió, ganándose una cacofonía de gemidos obscenos en retribución. Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea, que Keith tuvo que llamarle por su nombre varias veces para que Shiro cayera en cuenta.

De inmediato, Shiro dejó de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo, pasando de frotarse contra Keith a estar completamente inmóvil en menos de nada. Alejó el rostro lo suficiente para encontrar la mirada de Keith y conectar con esos ojos grises, cuyas pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que los hacían parecer negros como el espacio rodeando el castillo de los leones.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Shiro con cautela—. ¿Quieres parar?

Keith le miró durante unos ticks antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No quiero que pares —dijo, con la voz ronca y cargada—. Quiero que me folles.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acerca del cliffhanger... #sorrynotsorry XDDD Espero sus gritos en los comentarios c;
> 
> Recuerden que estoy [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye), [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/authormayemalfter) y [tumblr](http://mayefromthefandom.tumblr.com/). Pueden ir allá y decirme lo que quieran, comentar la serie, el fic, otros fandoms, darme ideas, ¡lo que quieran!


	5. Chapter 5

La cara de Shiro cuando Keith dijo que quería que lo follara fue de las mejores que el muchacho recordara haberle visto hacer en su vida. Una expresión de confusión tan genuina que bien podrían haber estado rezando un rosario durante la última media hora y no frotándose el uno contra el otro como vulcanos en pon farr. Keith no pudo evitar reírse un poco a costa del hombre debajo de él.

—Te pedí que me follaras, no que me ayudes a esconder un cuerpo —bromeó, lo que hizo que Shiro por fin parpadeara en reconocimiento.

—S-sí, lo siento… es que no… yo no pensé… —balbuceó.

Keith sintió algo cálido recorrerle el cuerpo, no tanto que ver con estar casi desnudo sobre el regazo de Shiro y más con lo adorable que alguien tan grande y amenazante podía llegar a ser en las circunstancias correctas. Sonrió para sí.

—¿No pensaste que en el algún momento querría que me la metieras en el trasero? ¿Es eso? —preguntó Keith con total desfachatez, disfrutando el efecto que sus palabras tenían el Shiro. El hombre estaba ruborizado a más no poder y a Keith le encantaba ser él el causante de tales reacciones—. Porque yo pensé que estaba muy claro hacia dónde iba todo esto.

Shiro se tomó varios segundos para responder. Keith le dejó, solo porque le encantaba ver trabajar esos engranajes mentales. El paladín rojo sabía de primera mano que su lider de equipo no era ningún virgen ni mucho menos. O al menos sabía todo lo que Shiro le había dicho durante una borrachera, después de una fiesta con conocidos del Cuartel Galáctico.

Keith no era de los que bebían. Nunca le había visto el atractivo a tomar ninguna clase de droga, sobre todo considerando que su cerebro de por sí estaba trabajando en su contra en todo momento y sin ayuda externa. Y hasta donde él sabía, Shiro tampoco era muy propenso a meter sustancias extrañas en su cuerpo. Pero esa vez algo había pasado, algo que Keith hasta esas alturas desconocía pero que fue lo suficientemente perturbador como para hacer que Shiro se bebiera hasta el agua de los floreros.

Al final, fue Keith quien tuvo que sostenerle mientras devolvía el estómago, y también llevarle sano y salvo a su habitación en la base del Garrison. Pero en medio de todo el revuelo, un muy intoxicado Shiro le había confesado la pésima suerte que tenía en el amor y como era que todos cuantos se acercaban a él lo hacían por dos razones principales. Una, su fama de “chico de oro” del Cuartel Galáctico; la otra, el hecho de ser el hijo de Yuuko Shirogane, la famosa piloto del _Conquerer 4_ , primera nave tripulada en llegar más allá del cinturón de asteroides.

—Hace que ser bisexual resulte casi un chiste —dijo Shiro aquella vez, con un brazo apoyado sobre los hombros de Keith para poder tenerse en pie y llegar a su dormitorio—, porque me deja con al menos el doble de posibilidades de encontrar gente que solo quiere follarme porque me ven como un trofeo.

Después de eso vinieron al menos tres historias de cómo alguien que parecía decente se había desvanecido en el aire después de tener sexo con Shiro. Y Keith estuvo completamente seguro de que, si alguna vez lograba dar con alguna de esas personas, tendrían que esposarlo de pies y manos para no terminar partiéndoles (mínimo) un par de huesos.

Así que Keith sabía que Shiro no era ningún virgen, porque a pesar de tener muy mala suerte en las relaciones, al menos la parte del sexo la tenía cubierta. Y contando con que él mismo tampoco era un crío inexperto, las cosas entre ellos no debían resultar tan difíciles de resolver. _¿Verdad?_

—Es solo que —comenzó Shiro, sacando a Keith de sus pensamientos y recuerdos— tú significas mucho para mí y yo… no quiero lastimarte.

Keith sintió las palabras de Shiro abofetearle la cara.

—¿Qué no quieres qué? —preguntó, bastante más alto de lo que pretendía. La expresión de Shiro le hizo darse cuenta de           que también había sonado mucho más agresivo de lo que pretendía. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por suavizar su lenguaje corporal—. Shiro… sí sabes que esta no es mi primera vez ni nada parecido, ¿cierto?

Por la expresión de su rostro, Shiro de hecho _no lo sabía_.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó, mirando a Keith como si no lo hubiera visto de verdad hasta ese momento—. ¿Que no es…? Yo pensé… ¡Cómo es que jamás me dijiste nada!

Keith sintió sus orejas encenderse. ¿Tenían que discutir sus malas decisiones justo en ese momento?

—¡No es como si estabas por ahí cuando ocurrió! —se defendió—. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que estabas vivo en ese momento. Así que ¿qué esperabas?

El rostro de Shiro compuso un gesto muy raro, primero de entendimiento y después de… ¿culpa?

—Tras mi misión a cerbero —dijo. No era una pregunta.

Keith asintió una vez. No veía el caso en ocultar algo que no creía tan importante para empezar. ¿Qué más daba si Keith había descubierto que los orgasmos constantes le hacían olvidar la supuesta muerte de su mejor amigo? Puede que ese club de sexo de mala muerte a las afueras de Houston no fuera la mejor manera de pasarse las semanas posteriores a su expulsión del Cuartel, pero ¡al carajo con todos! Follar con desconocidos fue la mejor forma que Keith encontró de sobrellevar la pérdida. Y al final nadie había salido realmente lastimado, ¿o sí?

—Si de algo sirve, ni siquiera recuerdo su cara —intentó bromear Keith para aligerar el momento. Pero a juzgar por el gesto de Shiro, su revelación no ayudaba demasiado. Keith suspiró para sacudirse la idiotez y tomó el rostro de Shiro con una de sus manos—. Fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿sí? Te perdí, perdí mi beca del Cuartel Galáctico y prácticamente estaba a la deriva en esa casucha en medio del desierto. Era eso o comenzar a meterle cosas a mi organismo. Y ya sabes lo mucho que detesto las drogas.

La mirada que Shiro le dedicaba era muy difícil de descifrar. A medio camino entre la culpa y la decepción. Y Keith no estaba realmente convencido de que la parte de la “decepción” no estuviera dirigida hacia él. Se sentía tan expuesto ante esa mirada que Keith terminó por desviar la suya, demasiado consciente de haber arruinado el momento sacando a relucir su colorido historial sexual.

Comenzaba a preguntarse si sería mejor que se levantara para vestirse cuando el toque en su barbilla le hizo volver a la realidad. Shiro le giró el rostro y tras un tick o dos de verle a los ojos se acercó para besarle con una calma que, honestamente, parecía llevarse todas sus preocupaciones muy, muy lejos de ese lugar.

—Siento no haber estado allí —dijo Shiro tras romper el beso, con la frente pegada a la de Keith, su mano humana sobre la mejilla y el pulgar acariciando la piel a su alcance—. Pero prometo estar siempre para ti de ahora en adelante. —Keith no pudo sino sonreír, atrapado como estaba en ese sentimiento cálido y tranquilizador que el otro le transmitía. Shiro sonrió de vuelta, con algo más que simple calidez en el gesto. Algo más _atrevido_ —. Y ahora que todo está aclarado, ¿qué te parece si retomamos en donde lo dejamos?

Un corrientazo recorrió toda la espalda de Keith tras escuchar las palabras de Shiro y lo que se escondía tras ellas. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarlas porque en un instante estaba sobre el regazo de Shiro y al siguiente el otro hombre le había sujetado las nalgas con firmeza para levantarlo y enviarlo de espaldas sobre la cama.

Keith sintió a Shiro deshacerse de la toalla que todavía cubría su parte media. Y no pasó ni siquiera un tick antes de que Shiro se lanzara sobre él, atacando sus labios y saboreando el interior de su boca como si quisiera dejar marcas permanentes en su paladar. De su boca, Shiro pasó a morderle el cuello, los hombros y las clavículas, con tanta energía que Keith estaba seguro de que esta vez necesitaría usar la armadura de paladín por varios días seguidos si es que quería que nadie notara los moratones.

La olvidada erección que Keith tenía debajo de la toalla (que durante la conversación se ablandó hasta prácticamente desaparecer) ahora se erguía en toda su expresión. La polla de Shiro también volvía a estar dura, sobresaliendo de su pantalón lo suficiente para que Keith pudiera sentirla contra uno de sus muslos.

Keith aprovechó la posición para subir un poco la pierna y así frotarla contra el miembro de Shiro, ganándose un “Ah!” bastante agradable. Siguió haciéndolo un par de veces más, obteniendo distintos sonidos y jadeos que eran como música para sus oídos. Por su parte, Shiro dejó de marcarle la piel lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa y lanzarla por los aires hacia algún lugar de la habitación. Los pantalones y ropa interior fueron una empresa un poco más complicada, aunque no imposible considerando que la bragueta estaba abierta y medio trasero le sobresalía por encima de la pretina.

Cuando le tuvo desnudo sobre él, Keith no pudo evitar meter las manos por debajo de los brazos Shiro para así poder tocar y aferrarse a su amplia espalda. Sentía los músculos del otro tensarse debajo de sus dedos, la piel tersa y estrellada de cicatrices por las que Keith todavía no se animaba a preguntar. Shiro seguía besando y mordiendo cada parte de Keith a su alcance, frotando su polla contra la pierna de Keith con cada vez con más ahínco.

Shiro estaba realmente excitado, su miembro duro y caliente goteando suficiente pre-seminal para volver resbalosa la piel de Keith y eliminar cualquier resistencia. Cuando la mano galra de Shiro bajó para tomar la erección de Keith y darle un par de sacudidas, este se dio cuenta de un par de cosas: la primera, que él también estaba bastante duro por esos lados; la segunda, que si no hacían algo rápido, el encuentro terminaría de forma muy diferente a lo planeado.

Así que Keith usó toda su flexibilidad para buscar la boca de Shiro con la suya, atrapándolo en un beso que le distrajera de frotarse contra su pierna por algunos ticks. Al mismo tiempo, Keith sacó un brazo de debajo de Shiro y lo estiró por encima de su cabeza y hacia el borde de la cama. Tanteó hasta encontrar el saliente que buscaba, un botón oculto que daba acceso a un compartimiento secreto incrustado justo en el pedazo de pared debajo de su cama.

Cuando tuvo todo lo necesario, Keith cerró el compartimento y rompió el beso. Shiro profirió un quejido de protesta y se lanzó de nuevo hacia sus labios, pero fue impedido por la mano que Keith puso entre su rostro y el de Shiro, donde empuñaba una pequeña botella con líquido de color violeta transparente.

—¿Haces los honores? —preguntó hacia Shiro, componiendo una sonrisa pícara.

Shiro miraba la botella como si pudieran salirle patas en cualquier momento. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para ver mejor a Keith, sin la mano del otro de por medio.

—¿Dé donde sacaste eso? —preguntó, con la nariz arrugada en un gesto de genuina curiosidad—. Pensé que no había lubricante en el espacio. No de ese tipo, al menos.

—¿Y te crees que me arriesgaría a pedirte que me folles a fuerza de saliva y voluntad? —replicó Keith de vuelta. Usó su mano libre para tomar la mano mecánica de Shiro y forzó el bote de lubricante dentro de su puño—. Estoy cachondo y me gustas mucho. Pero no soy tan denso.

La estruendosa risa de Shiro reverberó en el cuerpo de Keith, apresado como estaba entre el hombretón y la cama. Shiro le dio un casto beso en los labios antes de apartarse por completo, bajando sobre la cama hasta quedar de rodillas entre las piernas de Keith.

—Ahora subirás las piernas para mí —comandó Shiro en una voz grave que nada tenía que ver con la carcajada de hacía un momento.

Shiro le tomó de los tobillos y le ayudó a subir las piernas hasta que estuvo casi doblado por la mitad. Keith combatió el rubor que quiso subírsele a las mejillas diciéndose a sí mismo que esta no estaba ni cerca de ser la primera vez que alguien lo doblaba como un crepé durante el sexo. Sin embargo, la posición y el hecho de fuera Shiro quien le viera tan expuesto tenían un efecto raro en su cerebro. Se sentía como un primerizo a quién están a punto de hacerle cosas indecibles. Lo que, después de la conversación de hacía un rato, resultaba bastante irónico.

Se concentró en mirar a Shiro para ocupar la mente. Sintió más que vio como el otro hombre le ponía una almohada debajo de la cadera para hacer de soporte; un gesto demasiado Shiro, siendo que Keith ni siquiera recordaba el ultimo amante que se tomó el tiempo de ponerlo cómodo antes de empotrarlo contra la superficie de turno.

La mirada de Shiro estaba centrada en su trasero expuesto y en las partes circundantes de su cuerpo. Keith le sentía acariciarle de forma suave y con ambas manos: la parte inferior de los muslos, los glúteos, el abdomen y el bajo vientre; sin llegar a tocar su erección ni su entrada. Las atenciones de Shiro le hacían relajarse, derritiéndole en su sitio con cada tick que pasaba.

Keith solo se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos cuando los abrió de golpe, al sentir la respiración de Shiro contra la delicada piel de su perineo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna e hizo que su ya muy despierta erección diera un espasmo.

—Voy a probar algo antes de usar el lubricante, ¿está bien? —dijo Shiro desde algún lugar por debajo de sus testículos, donde Keith sintió el caliente aliento del otro sobre su piel. Keith profirió su consentimiento con un sonido estrangulado, que Shiro tomó como luz verde para provocarle.

Shiro comenzó por darle lametones y besos húmedos en toda la extensión de piel debajo de sus muslos, justo donde segundos antes habían estado sus manos. Inmediatamente después de dejar un gran rastro de saliva, el paladín negro soplaba suavemente sobre la piel humedecida, provocando en Keith pequeños estremecimientos causados por el cambio de temperatura y lo muy _sexy_ de la sensación.

Al mismo tiempo, las manos de Shiro seguían el ritmo de caricias leves sobre el vientre de Keith, los derredores de su miembro y sus glúteos. Shiro iba bajando poco a poco. Cada vez lamiendo, besando y soplando más cerca de su trasero. Cada vez acercándose más a donde Keith quería tenerle. Al alcanzar por fin la parte más baja de sus muslos, Shiro se dedicó a mordisquear de forma muy ligera la piel debajo y alrededor del saco de sus testículos. Keith dejó escapar un gemido humillante cuando Shiro deslizó su lengua húmeda desde el perineo, pasando por los testículos y hasta llegar a la base de su polla.

Sintió todo su cuerpo contraerse cuando la boca de Shiro comenzó a dejar besos húmedos por toda la extensión de su miembro. Arriba y abajo, por los lados, metiendo la lengua entre la erección de Keith y la piel de su vientre tan lejos como podía. Mientras tanto, las manos de Shiro se dedicaban a acariciar y apretar los glúteos de Keith en intervalos desiguales, uniéndolos y separándolos solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que Keith sintiera tensarse y destensarse el apretado anillo de músculo y piel alrededor de su entrada.

Cuando Shiro por fin alcanzó el glande, Keith sintió como si todo el aire se lo hubieran sacado de los pulmones. En lugar de seguir con los besos y lametones, Shiro decidió que era mejor simplemente meterse el miembro de Keith en la boca. Su lengua se movía en círculos alrededor de la cabeza, subiendo y bajando apenas lo necesario para masajear los sensibles nervios entre el glande y el prepucio. La succión ligera también era parte de la ecuación, así como el ocasional paseo de la lengua por la abertura en la punta.

Keith dejó de aferrarse a las sábanas y volvió a abrir los ojos, que no sabía cuándo había cerrado. Se levantó lo suficiente para ver a Shiro son la boca alrededor de su polla, mirándole entre las pestañas mientras movía sutilmente la mandíbula de forma circular.

Se quedaron así por un momento, con las miradas conectadas, Shiro haciendo maravillas por el glande de Keith y esté intentando no parpadear para no perderse de la visión entre sus piernas. O al menos así fue hasta que un bien lubricado dedo se introdujo por completo en su trasero, dejándole de nuevo sin respiración.

Keith no tuvo más remedio que echarse de nuevo sobre la cama cuando su espalda se arqueó hacia atrás. Demasiado ocupado en el placer sobre su polla y en el perfecto hombre haciéndole una mamada como para haberse esperado que otra sensación se uniera a las anteriores. ¡Maldita sea! Shiro era bueno en esto. Demasiado bueno para alguien que alegaba que todos sus acostones terminaban en fiasco.

El dedo dentro de su trasero, aunque bastante lubricado, se sentía frío al tacto. Esto hacía pensar a la pequeña parte del cerebro de Keith todavía en funcionamiento que era la mano galra, y no la humana, la que ahora exploraba minuciosamente dentro su cavidad anal. Sintió un poco de aprensión al reparar en ello, lo que debió notarse de alguna manera en la tensión de su cuerpo, pues lo siguiente que supo fue que Shiro dejaba de comerle la polla para subir por su cuerpo hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Shhhh —le tranquilizó Shiro, plantando un beso casto sobre sus labios antes de acercarse a su oído y murmurar—: Relájate, bebé. Te tengo.

Keith se escuchó a si mismo gemir ante el apodo, para sorpresa suya y de su aturdido cerebro. Jamás le había gustado que le dijeran sobrenombres, mucho menos durante el sexo. Pero viniendo de Shiro, el mote no sonaba para nada humillante. Todo lo contrario, pues sintió su erección dar un espasmo involuntario y los músculos internos de su recto apretar por un instante el dedo metálico dentro de él.

Shiro acomodó su posición para seguir distendiendo la entrada de Keith a la vez que susurraba a su oído frases obscenas entrelazadas con las más sutiles palabras de afecto. Al primer dedo le siguió un segundo, girando dentro y fuera de Keith formando tirabuzones. Shiro ya no le susurraba, ocupado en besar y mordisquear la piel del hueco de su cuello.

Los músculos de su entrada estaban tan relajados ahora que los dedos de Shiro se movían sin encontrar resistencia, llegando cada vez más y más profundo dentro de él. Uno de ellos consiguió rozar su próstata y casi logra que Keith noqueara a Shiro con un golpe de cabeza, la sensación tan inesperada que Keith se sintió ruborizar ante las reacciones de su cuerpo. Shiro simplemente sonrió, besándole otra vez mientras sus dedos seguían explorando los adentros de Keith.

Tal vez fuera su imaginación o algún efecto raro del lubricante espacial, pero Keith podía jurar que los dedos dentro de su trasero vibraban ligeramente. Lo cual resultaba ridículo, porque la mano galra de Shiro estaba diseñada especialmente para la batalla, no para complacer perversiones sexuales. Sea como fuere, lo cierto era que cada vez que alguno de esos dedos rozaba su próstata, todo el cuerpo de Keith terminaba vibrando como si él mismo funcionara a batería.

Antes de agregar un tercer dedo a la cuenta, Shiro volvió a ubicarse entre las piernas de Keith. El sonido de la tapa del bote de lubricante al abrir y cerrar delataban sus intenciones, aunque a Keith se le olvidaron todas sus conjeturas en el instante en que la perfecta boca de Shiro volvió a envolverle la polla.

Esa vez, Shiro no solo se conformó con tomar la punta. Metió todo lo que fue capaz de acomodar dentro de su boca, que para ser honestos no dejaba casi nada por fuera. A la vez que Shiro engullía la erección de Keith, tres dedos perfectamente lubricados se introdujeron dentro de su trasero. La mezcla de placer-dolor-placer fue suficiente para hacerle arquear la espalda de nuevo. Y una sensación de tirantez bastante familiar comenzó a crecer en la base de sus testículos. _Si no hacían algo rápido_ …

—Shiro… casi estoy… —logró articular, a lo que Shiro respondió chupando una última vez su polla antes de dejarla libre.

Por su parte, los dedos de Shiro siguieron girando dentro y fuera de su entrada por algunos doboshes más, bajo la intensa mirada de su dueño. Keith procuraba no mirar demasiado en dirección a Shiro, la promesa de su orgasmo demasiado inminente como para querer arruinar la velada por correrse antes de tiempo.

Justo cuando su cuerpo volvía a sentirse relajado ante la intrusión, los dedos de Shiro le dejaron por completo. Keith arriesgó una mirada hacia Shiro y este le correspondió dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada, lasciva, que hizo que la descuidada polla de Keith saltara sobre su vientre y que sus adentros se cerraran en torno a la nada.

Shiro le tendió una mano y Keith la tomó, sentándose sobre las almohadas que antes habían estado bajo su cadera. Le atrajo hacia sí hasta que Keith estuvo prácticamente sentado sobre su regazo; la bastante lubricada erección de Shiro acomodada debajo de Keith, en el espacio entre sus muslos. Shiro le tomó de la cintura entonces y le besó con vehemencia, de forma profunda, pausada, sin rudeza pero no por ello menos apasionada.

Al romper el beso, Shiro se recostó hacia atrás sobre la cama, tomando ventaja de su posición y fortaleza física para acomodar las piernas debajo de Keith, con las rodillas dobladas detrás de él, de manera que el otro quedaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

—Es tu turno ahora —dijo hacia Keith, sonriéndole de forma pícara—. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

A Keith no tenían que decirle esas cosas dos veces.

Por mucho que quisiera alargar la experiencia, por mucho que le encantara ser el juguete de Shiro, lo cierto era que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando que el otro se decidiera a follarle como era debido.

Durante el previo, Keith había estado cerca de correrse y ahora su cuerpo le exigía a gritos que le diera la satisfacción que tanto buscaba. Llenarse de Shiro de todas las maneras posibles, sentirlo tan dentro que parecieran a punto de fusionarse. Montarle como si de eso dependiera el futuro del universo.

Así que Keith hizo lo que su necesidad demandaba. Metió una mano entre su cuerpo y el de Shiro para tener acceso a la firme polla que en ese momento tanto deseaba. Después usó su otra mano y la fuerza de sus piernas para estabilizarse, alineándose con la erección de Shiro. Keith se giró para mirar a Shiro, dirigiéndole una sonrisa de satisfacción justo antes de sentarse sobre su miembro e introducir toda la extensión de un solo movimiento.

La expresión en la cara de Shiro y el sonido que dejó su garganta compensó el ligero ardor dentro de Keith al meterse toda la (a decir verdad, bastante decente) polla de Shiro en el trasero. Las manos de Shiro fueron a parar a las caderas de Keith, apretando sin llegar a marcarle el paso, pero presionando lo suficiente para dejar moratones que seguramente dolerían por la mañana.

Keith comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el miembro de Shiro tan pronto su cuerpo se acostumbró a la intrusión, moviendo las caderas de forma circular mientras se balanceaba. Ayudaba que Shiro hubiera sido tan meticuloso al prepararlo, y la consistencia del lubricante espacial también resultaba muy útil. No obstante, y ahora que por fin podía moverse como quisiera, todo lo que llenaba la mente de Keith era montar a Shiro hasta que la última gota de su semen le llenara.

—Eres hermoso —dijo Shiro hacia él en cierto momento, mirándole como quien mira un atardecer por primera vez en la vida—. Tomas tan bien mi polla dentro de ti. Tan hermoso. Tan _jodidamente_ hermoso.

Los elogios continuaron, mientras Keith sentía su orgasmo volver a formarse en la base de sus testículos. Una estocada inesperada le hizo soltar un grito ahogado, causando que su desatendida erección saltara sobre su vientre. Keith se inclinó hacia delante, buscando más contacto, y Shiro volvió a embestir dentro de él con toda su fuerza.

Esta vez, Keith gritó entre el placer y el dolor, al sentir como la erección de Shiro rozaba su próstata. Shiro pareció percatarse de lo que había conseguido, porque a partir de ese momento comenzó a darle encuentro a los movimientos de Keith con estocadas dirigidas directamente a su punto erógeno.

Keith estaba cerca. Tan jodidamente cerca que el cuerpo comenzaba a fallarle. Se hallaba prácticamente encima de Shiro, el pecho pegado al del otro y sus rostros al mismo nivel. Shiro era quien llevaba el ritmo ahora, arremetiendo contra Keith con tal fuerza que parecía no querer dejarle sentar a gusto en varios días.

—Córrete para mí, bebé —susurró Shiro a su oído cuando las embestidas comenzaban a bordear lo frenético—. Tócate y córrete solo para mí.

Keith obedeció al instante, metiendo una mano entre su cuerpo y el de Shiro para tomar en una mano su necesitada erección. La sacudió una, dos, tres veces, imitando el ritmo de las estocadas de Shiro contra su trasero.

La siguiente vez que la polla de Shiro rozó su próstata, Keith se derramó por fin sobre su estómago. Sintió sus fuerzas abandonarle mientras se corría, los músculos de su recto cerrándose de forma espasmódica alrededor del miembro que lo llenaba por completo. No pasaron muchos ticks antes de que Shiro se viniera con el nombre de Keith en los labios, marcando el interior de su cuerpo con su semen.

Keith se quedó sobre Shiro por un largo rato, sin moverse ni hablar. Simplemente escuchando los latidos de su corazón retomar un ritmo regular, sintiendo el miembro dentro de su trasero ablandarse y salir de su interior por cuenta propia. Quizá Keith se durmió un momento o tal vez fuera producto de la somnolencia post-orgásmica, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que Shiro ya no estaba debajo de él sino girándole para limpiar los restos de sus actividades.

Fue consiente del trapo húmedo contra su piel y de la risa que Shiro contuvo cuando Keith compuso un puchero digno de un niño pequeño que no se quiere levantar. Al final, y tras no moverse de su sitio ni abrir los ojos más que para permitirle a Shiro colocar una sábana limpia debajo de su cuerpo, Keith logró que Shiro se volviera a la cama.

Se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron, Keith delante y Shiro pegado a su espalda, con un brazo debajo de su cabeza y el otro rodeándole la cintura. Esa era su manera favorita de dormir con Shiro. Una que (aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta) le hacía sentir seguro y en casa.

Keith estaba a pocos segundos de distancia de conciliar el sueño cuando la voz de Shiro lo trajo de vuelta al espacio.

—Ya en serio —comenzó, hablando tan cerca del oído de Keith que era prácticamente imposible ignorarle—, ¿de dónde rayos sacaste lubricante?

Keith contuvo una risa. Se movió hasta encontrar el perfecto espacio entre el cuerpo de Shiro y la cama, dispuesto a caer inconsciente tan pronto respondiera la duda existencial de su… _¿qué quiznak eran ahora?_ Mejor dejar las interrogantes profundas para un momento más espabilado.

—Digamos que la visita al Mall Espacial resultó más productiva de lo que Coran jamás esperó —respondió, sonriendo al sentir la risa de Shiro vibrar contra su espalda.

 _De esto están hechos los sueños_ , pensó Keith instantes antes de rendirse al cansancio, sintiendo el aliento tibio de Shiro rozar contra su nuca. _De esto y de los guisos de Hunk_.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana pasada fue el cumple de Keith, y ya que no pude escribirle nada, al menos le doy esto de "regalo" jejeje. Seguro que no se enoja conmigo por ello. ¿Ustedes qué creen?
> 
> Recuerden que estoy [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye), [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/authormayemalfter) y [tumblr](http://mayefromthefandom.tumblr.com/). Pueden ir allá y decirme lo que quieran, comentar la serie, el fic, otros fandoms, darme ideas, ¡lo que quieran!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdan la tag de "Canon Compliant"? Bueno...

Keith odiaba esperar. Lo odiaba con la fuerza de diez mil supernovas explotando a la vez. Pero de alguna manera ilógica, el destino encontraba maneras más y más imaginativas de obligarlo a sentarse sobre su trasero sin nada que hacer. Más. Que. ¡Esperar!

“Sólo unos ticks más” era lo único que salía de la boca de Coran desde hacía ya medio quintante. Sólo unos ticks más para poder conectar el teludav del castillo a las coordenadas que Ulaz dejó antes de sacrificarse por Voltron. Sólo unos ticks más para encontrar la bendita base escondida de la más escondida aun Espada de Marmora. Sólo unos ticks más antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntarle a alguien (cualquiera) cómo es que un cuchillo con el jodido símbolo de una jodida sociedad secreta de alienígenas en contra del Imperio Galra había terminado en la tierra y en su posesión. Sólo unos _jodidos_ _ticks_ _más_.

Aunque, si era objetivo, Keith ni siquiera debería estar esperando nada de ese primer contacto con la Espada de Marmora.

De acuerdo con el _magnífico_ plan orquestado por Shiro y Allura, solamente el paladín negro entraría a hablar con quienquiera que fuera el líder de la Espada. Los demás miembros del equipo, incluidos Coran y Allura, debían esperar en sus puestos de batalla, preparados para atacar si llegaba a surgir cualquier eventualidad o si todo aquello resultaba una trampa bien organizada.

—Es injusto que vayas tú solo —le había dicho Keith la noche anterior, en la habitación de Shiro.

Acababan de llegar de la reunión de equipo, agotados después de pasarse varias vargas planeando estrategias de apoyo por si algo llegaba a salir mal. A Shiro se le notaba la tensión en los hombros, pero Keith estaba tan indignado con el tonto plan que no le importaba demasiado seguir expresando su enojo con la única persona en el castillo dispuesta a escucharle a esas horas.

Por una parte, Keith había esperado poder acercarse lo suficiente a algún miembro de la Espada de Marmora como para preguntar por el símbolo en su cuchillo. Sin embargo, no era solamente eso lo que le preocupaba. Enviar a Shiro por su cuenta a territorio galra estaba demasiado cerca de convertirse en una mala idea. Sobre todo considerando que fueron los galra quienes le raptaron, le obligaron a pelear por su vida y básicamente lo diseccionaron vivo.

Nop. Ni hablar. Enviar a Shiro solo y sin apoyo directo a enfrentarse a estos desconocidos era el peor plan en toda la historia de los planes. ¿Cómo es que los demás habían decidido que era un excelente plan y que debían llevarlo a cabo? Ah, sí. Porque nadie escuchaba a Keith nunca. Por eso.

—Es que es muy peligroso, Shiro, de verdad —continuó, siguiendo a Shiro de un lado a otro mientras este se movía por la habitación—. Creo en Ulaz tanto como tú, pero no sabemos nada de los otros miembros. Podría ser una trampa. Alguien podría ser un agente secreto de Zarkon. Podrían atacarte, raptarte, o algo peor.

—¿Cómo quitarme un brazo y encajar un arma letal en su lugar? —interrumpió Shiro, con un tono demasiado ligero para las oscuras implicaciones de lo que decía—. Ah, no. Eso ya lo hicieron.

Keith sintió sus dudas volverse mucho más reales. Se detuvo en seco y se cruzó de brazos para mirar a Shiro con los ojos entornados. Odiaba que Shiro hiciera esa clase de bromas sobre las cosas horribles que le habían pasado, y aunque sabía que era su forma de ser, en ese preciso instante Keith era incapaz de encontrarle la gracia.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Shiro tras echarle un vistazo. Terminó de cambiarse la ropa del día por algo más cómodo y se giró para encararle—. Sé que no te agrada. Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos y aunque no sea perfecto, ya está decidido.

—¿Y no podría ir yo contigo en lugar de ir a meterte tú solo en la cueva del lobo? —sugirió Keith por lo que le pareció la milésima vez en el día. Shiro dejó escapar un suspiro cansado—. Soy tu mano derecha, se supone que mi deber es apoyarte. Y si algo va mal puedo cubrirte la espalda hasta que lleguen los demás.

Shiro puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Keith y buscó su mirada. Era una movida injusta por su parte, sobre todo sabiendo lo mucho que a Keith le distraía cuando Shiro le miraba directamente. _Jodido tramposo_.

—Puedes apoyarme mucho más estando dentro de tu león —aseguró con calma—. Llevaré mi armadura de paladín con el intercomunicador que Pidge modificó para hacerlo de largo alcance. Si algo pasa serás el primero en saberlo.

—Pero tardaré demasiado en llegar a ti —insistió Keith, sin intención de dejar ir el tema—. ¿Cómo se supone que viva conmigo mismo si algo llega a pasarte y yo no estoy ahí para ayudar?

Shiro le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa ante eso, subiendo sus manos hasta sostenerle el rostro.

—Si algo pasa, sé que encontrarás la manera —dijo acercándose a él. Keith descruzó los brazos de forma inconsciente—. Confío en ti, Keith. Si hay alguien en este universo que pueda protegerme, ese alguien eres tú.

Después de una declaración como esa (y de que Shiro sellara sus palabras con un beso apasionado) por supuesto que Keith tuvo que ponerse de rodillas y darle al hombre la mejor mamada de toda su vida.

Pero Keith ahora estaba en el puente de mando, esperando por los “solo unos ticks más” de Coran mientras deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder meterse en su león y dar al menos un par de vueltas al perímetro para calmar sus ansias. ¿Cuánto más tendrían que aguardar para que el teludav estuviera listo para transportarles? Otra varga más de espera y Keith comenzaría a arañar las paredes como un gato enjaulado.

—Coran, ¿cuánto falta para llegar a la base de la Espada de Marmora?

—Según las coordenadas que nos dio Ulaz, deberíamos estar ahí dentro de un par de doboshes.

La voz de Shiro le hizo espabilar, seguida por la voz de Coran desde el panel de control. ¿Acaso dijo doboshes? Keith puso sus sentidos en alerta. Estaban más cerca ahora, tan cerca que Coran por fin daba una respuesta real. Casi sentía su cuerpo vibrar por la anticipación.

Del otro lado del puente le llegaban conversaciones amortiguadas de sus compañeros de equipo. Pidge y Hunk discutían algo acerca del bolsillo espacio-tiempo que Hunk bautizó como “Taco Espacial”. La voz de Lance también se colaba dentro de su cabeza, diciendo alguna tontería propia de él en respuesta a los sinsentidos culinarios de Hunk y al sinsentidos científicos de Pidge.

Keith intentó hacer que guardaran silencio, tal vez con un poco menos de tacto del que pretendía. Las conversaciones desenfadadas del resto del equipo lograban taladrar el borde de su paciencia, porque ¿cómo es que podían conversar y bromear tan tranquilos? El castillo estaba a punto de arribar al que, de estar Ulaz en lo cierto, seguramente se convertiría en un punto clave para la batalla contra Zarkon. Sin mencionar que el lugar debía estar atestado de galras armados y peligrosos, fueran del bando aliado o no.

Entonces, ¿bromear al respecto? Keith no concebía tal cosa.

—La base está cerca —confirmó Coran tras un momento. Keith sintió su corazón comenzar a bombear; se sentó al borde de su silla.

Shiro pidió a Coran acercarse despacio, pero aparentemente eso no iba a ser posible. La base de la Espada de Marmora estaba protegida por una gran estrella azul entre dos agujeros negros. Pidge de inmediato dio una explicación que Keith no entendió del todo, pero que sonaba a que cualquier cosa que tratara de aproximarse demasiado terminaría carbonizada, lanzada a la nada, congelada, o todo al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo Hunk comenzó con su comparativa de la situación con alguna clase de alimento. De nuevo Lance remató con un comentario idiota. ¡Y de nuevo Keith intentó hacerles callar de una bendita vez! Se puso en pie y preguntó a Coran la ubicación exacta de la base, que resultó estar en medio de todo el embrollo astronómico. Pidge dijo que el sitio era perfecto en cuanto a defensa, Allura señaló que también podía resultar la perfecta trampa y Hunk… ¿acaso estaba sugiriendo que no entraran?

—¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡ _Tenemos_ que entrar! —le espetó Keith, completamente exasperado—. Esa es la única razón por la que vinimos. ¡No tenemos otra opción!

Su tono de voz debió de ser bastante más alto de lo normal, puesto que todos se le quedaron mirando como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Incluso Lance, siempre presto a discutir con Keith en otras circunstancias, dejó de lado su rivalidad con el paladín rojo e hizo el intento de calmar sus ánimos. Si Lance le daba la razón solo para apaciguarle, Keith debía de estar actuando como un verdadero imbécil.

Así que Keith se giró hacia la pantalla principal, evitando por todos los medios mirar a Shiro, a Lance, ni a nadie más en el puente.

Casi de inmediato, un mensaje en un idioma raro apareció en la pantalla, seguido de una voz automatizada que les pedía identificarse. Coran abrió una frecuencia de contacto y Shiro estableció que eran los paladines de Voltron y que Ulaz les enviaba. Cerca de tres ticks pasaron antes de que la voz antinatural les diera acceso a la base, recalcando que solo dos podían entrar y que debían ir desarmados.

Por supuesto, la exigencia no hizo sino avivar las dudas de Allura, con las que Keith muy en el fondo estaba de acuerdo. Algo raro pasaba si no podían entrar todos, sobre todo considerando que acababan de identificarse como los paladines de Voltron. Todo el que conociera la leyenda sabría que los paladines (y sus leones) eran cinco. Sin cinco paladines, Voltron no podría formarse. Y eso sin contar con que dos paladines aislados y sin armas serían demasiado vulnerables frente a quien sabría cuántos rebeldes galra.

Shiro no tardó en recordarle a Allura que ya era tarde para echarse atrás, al tiempo que Coran recibía las coordenadas de entrada por parte de la base. Shiro y quienquiera que le acompañara contarían con apenas una varga para entrar a salvo por la brecha entre las llamaradas solares. Después de eso, ambos quedarían aislados durante dos quintantes completos.

Aunque a Keith no le hicieran nada de gracia las condiciones impuestas por la Espada de Marmora para entrar a su base, al menos significaba que Shiro no estaría solo con todos esos alienígenos desconocidos. Por supuesto que estaba el detalle de ir desarmados, pero considerando que tendrían que llevar un león y que la mejor arma de Shiro era de hecho su propia mano, las posibilidades de que salieran con vida si todo resultaba una trampa aumentaban muchísimo.

Ahora solo quedaba la interrogante de quién sería el segundo paladín en entrar por la brecha. Keith quería creer que Shiro lo escogería, sobre todo considerando lo mucho que le pidió que le dejara acompañarle. Pero por otro lado, Keith también sabía de primera mano que el líder de Voltron no haría absolutamente nada que pudiera comprometer la misión. Mucho menos para complacer los deseos de su… lo que sea que fuera Keith para él.

Siendo lógicos la mejor opción estaba entre Lance y Hunk, ya que por causa de Zarkon y su conexión con el León Negro, el robot debía quedarse en su hangar lejos de la base súper secreta. Por un lado, el León Azul era ligero y capaz de disparar hielo sólido, lo que podía ir perfecto para contrarrestar las llamaradas solares. Por el otro, la armadura reforzada del León Amarillo también serviría muy bien para soportar el calor proveniente de la estrella azul, sin contar con que sería el lugar perfecto para atrincherarse si acaso la Espada de Marmora resultaba ser una gran estafa.

Claro, también estaba el gran detalle de que el León Rojo de Keith era a la vez ágil y resistente al calor. Pero con un paladín tan comprobablemente impulsivo y testarudo, era probable que Shiro se decantara por las opciones menos peligrosas para una misión tan importante.  ¿O no?

Lance debió pensar lo mismo que Keith, porque tan pronto Shiro se giró hacia los demás paladines, el muchacho se ofreció de voluntario. Keith apenas escuchaba, medio metido en sus pensamientos y calculando si tal vez le daría tiempo de escabullirse tras Shiro para darle un abrazo de despedida. O quizás algo más íntimo que un abrazo, si Keith era lo suficientemente rápido y se saltaba los previos innecesarios que de todas maneras él pocas veces necesitaba y... esperen, ¿fue acaso su nombre lo que salió de la boca de Shiro?

Los reclamos de Lance no se hicieron esperar, alegando que Keith era demasiado impulsivo, por lo que probablemente dispararía primero y haría las preguntas después. Para crédito de Lance, si las cosas se ponían feas, Keith sí que dispararía primero.

Shiro no se dejó intimidar por los chillidos enojados de Lance, demostrando toda su casta de líder. Explicó con gran tranquilidad que, ya que el León Negro tendría que quedarse en el castillo, el León Rojo era el más apto para el trabajo. Por supuesto, si Rojo iba a llevarle, también tendría que ir su paladín, lo que hacía de Keith su segundo.

De alguna manera, Shiro se las arregló para dejar por fuera el hecho de que Lance no estaba tan equivocado con respecto a Keith (razón por la cual Keith dudaba ser escogido en primer lugar). No obstante, nadie puso en duda su decisión.

Coran envió las coordenadas y la ruta de entrada directo a la memoria del León Rojo desde el panel de control del castillo. Al mismo tiempo, Shiro y Keith se dirigieron a sus respectivos hangares para cambiarse a sus armaduras de paladín. Shiro le dio encuentro en la bahía de Rojo, donde Keith ya lo esperaba a los pies del gran robot. El hombre caminaba hacia él con pasos firmes y decididos, y fue solo cuando lo tuvo prácticamente encima que Keith se dio cuenta de que Shiro iba a besarle.

El beso fue breve pero contundente, una mano en el rostro de Keith y la otra atrayéndole por la cintura. Keith correspondió lo mejor que pudo, con la extraña sensación de que la pata de Rojo se movía ligeramente de sitio, para así ocultarlos de ojos imprudentes. Cuando Shiro rompió el beso, inmediatamente fue por un abrazo, acercando a Keith hacia él con determinación. Keith le abrazó de vuelta, respirando en el olor característico del otro hombre y percibiendo su calor a través de la armadura.

Se quedaron varios segundos en esa posición, recreándose en ese momento como si pudieran alargarlo para siempre. La voz de Coran por el intercomunicador principal los sacó de su pequeña burbuja, anunciando que las coordenadas y ruta de entrada hacia la base de la Espada de Marmora estaban correctamente cargadas en el león.

Se separaron con lentitud, mirándose a los ojos y tratando de trasmitir con ellos todo lo que era demasiado peligroso decir en voz alta. No con una misión tan cerca y los intercomunicadores activos. No cuando todo el bienestar del universo dependía de su éxito. _No en ese momento_.

Como una señal, el León Rojo dejó caer una escalera de mano junto a ellos. Su propia extraña manera de ayudarles a iniciar la misión que de por sí les tenía con el tiempo contado. Keith fue el primero en girarse para subir la escalera y Shiro lo siguió de cerca.

—Espero que tanta insistencia por venir conmigo tenga razón de ser —comentó Shiro a sus espaldas, cuando ya iban a más de la mitad—. Lance va a acusarme de favoritismo toda la semana si no pasa algo extraordinario mientras estamos allá.

Keith sonrió para sí mismo, sorprendido y conmovido a partes iguales. Shiro sí que había tomado en cuenta sus súplicas en cuanto a acompañarle, a pesar de que también hizo lo mejor para satisfacer los requerimientos de la misión entre manos. _Jodido hombre perfecto_ , pensó Keith, negando con la cabeza y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el extraño presentimiento dentro de su pecho _de verdad_ tuviera alguna justificación.

***

Shiro y Keith arribaron a la base secreta dentro del tiempo indicado, siendo llevados ante el líder sin demasiada espera. La sala donde los recibieron era enorme, con un gran símbolo holográfico flotando en medio del aire al más puro estilo de un candelabro antiguo. El lugar seguramente estaba diseñado para intimidar a los visitantes, pero el hecho de que apenas hubiera una docena de rostros cubiertos le hacía pensar a Shiro que la tan mentada “sociedad” no contaba con tantos adeptos como debería.

Kolivan, líder de los marmoritas, estaba de pie en medio de un altillo. Les recibió, intercambió palabras con Shiro (que a su parecer no tenían nada de diplomáticas) y al final les acusó de traer armas a la base.

Shiro pensó de inmediato en su brazo mecánico, que aunque estaba atado a su cuerpo era en toda regla un arma peligrosa y letal. Keith en cambio pensó en el León Rojo, lo que tenía mucho más sentido, y Shiro lo apoyó explicando al líder que tener un león de Voltron de su lado era lo mejor para ellos. Sin embargo, no era el león de Keith a lo que Kolivan se refería.

Mucho más rápido de lo que Shiro pudo reaccionar, el marmorita más cercano a Keith le atacó por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo mientras otro galra le cortaba el paso a él.

—Tiene uno de nuestros cuchillos —dijo el marmorita tras quitarle a Keith una daga oculta entre su armadura—. ¿De quién la robaste?

—¡De nadie! —replicó Keith desde el suelo, girando el torso para ver a su atacante—. Lo he tenido toda mi vida.

¿Toda su vida? ¿Keith había tenido ese cuchillo toda su vida? ¿Y por qué lo había traído a la base? ¿Qué acaso no escuchó cuando les pidieron ir desarmados? ¿Acaso no le importaba la misión?

—¿Puedes corroborar las palabras de tu amigo? —preguntó Kolivan hacia él. Shiro se obligó a apartar la mirada de Keith y del enorme galra que lo tenía atrapado contra el suelo—. ¿Es verdad que este cuchillo le pertenece?

Shiro dudó. No recordaba haber visto ese cuchillo, mucho menos en las manos de Keith. Él, que le conocía más que nadie en el universo. Su mejor amigo, su confidente, su _amante_. ¿Cómo rayos era que justo él de todas las personas no sabía de la existencia de ese cuchillo entre las pertenencias de Keith?

Terminó por decir que no lo sabía, renuente de admitir ante Kolivan que en realidad no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado Keith algo así. Desde el suelo, Keith le prometía que no había robado el cuchillo, que lo había tenido desde que podía recordar. Y Shiro quería creerle. ¡Dioses! Deseaba tanto que lo que Keith le juraba resultara ser verdad. Pero no sabía que hacer más que observar.

—Vi que Ulaz tenía un cuchillo igual —dijo Keith hacia Kolivan sin perder el tiempo—. Díganme qué significa.

Kolivan desestimó sus palabras y prácticamente les corrió de la base. Cuando el galra dejó libre al a Keith, Shiro espabilo por fin, entendiendo la situación y colocándose del lado de su segundo al mando.

Una punzada de indignación le atravesó el cuerpo al ver la expresión en el rostro de Keith; una mezcla entre la derrota y la humillación. La Espada de Marmora no había hecho más que desconfiar de ellos, evadir sus avances para formar una alianza y literalmente tirar a uno de sus enviados al piso para recuperar un tonto cuchillo que honestamente no tenía nada que ver con nada.

¿Qué rayos podía importar que Keith tuviera un cuchillo marmorita cuando estaba en riesgo el futuro de todo el universo? ¿Eran acaso más importantes sus estúpidas reglas y secretismos que aliarse con Voltron para poder derrotar por fin a Zarkon y su Imperio? Tal vez Ulaz pensara que enviar a Voltron a la Espada de Marmora era algo por lo que valía la pena morir. Pero viéndoles de cerca, Shiro empezaba a creer que el hecho de que no hubieran conseguido derrocar el Imperio Galra en todo el tiempo que llevaban encubiertos hablaba muy alto de sus verdaderas prioridades.

Así que Shiro tomó una decisión: irse con Keith de vuelta al castillo de los leones y dejar la Espada de Marmora detrás. Todavía seguía preocupado por el asunto del cuchillo, pero fuera como fuera, lo resolverían mejor lejos de esa estúpida base. Sin embargo, Keith no estaba tan dispuesto a rendirse.

El paladín rojo demandó respuestas hacia Kolivan, quien lo instó a hacer caso a Shiro. Pero obstinado como siempre, Keith siguió insistiendo. Shiro no era capaz de ver su expresión, pero lo conocía tan bien que no se le hacía difícil imaginarla. Los intensos ojos color violeta llenos de un fuego propio de la determinación, el ceño fruncido y una mirada que podía hacer hoyos en la fibra misma del tiempo y el espacio.

Al final, Kolivan aseguró que la única manera de que Keith pudiera obtener las respuestas que buscaba era a través de algo llamado “las Pruebas de Marmora”.

—Si sobrevives, puedes quedarte el cuchillo. Y sus secretos te serán revelados.

—¿Si sobrevives?

Shiro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sobrevivir? ¿Pero de qué rayos estaba hablando Kolivan? Se acercó de nuevo a Keith, poniendo una mano en su hombro para obligarle a que le mirase mientras expresaba en voz alta lo mucho que se oponía al asunto. No obstante, lo que Shiro encontró en el rostro de Keith fue exactamente lo que supo que encontraría. Esa sempiterna testarudez que tantos problemas le había causado en el pasado.

—No voy a irme —declaró Keith con firmeza, aunque Shiro lo supo incluso antes de escucharlo salir de sus labios—. Es algo que tengo que hacer.

Así que Shiro se limitó a mirar mientras el marmorita de antes (Antok, dicho por el propio Kolivan) le devolvía el cuchillo a Keith. Otro miembro enmascarado guio a Keith a través de una puerta lateral. Al mismo tiempo, Shiro fue llevado por Kolivan y Antok a una habitación contigua al gran salón.

La nueva sala era muchísimo más pequeña que la anterior, pero decorada en los mismos colores y estilos. Sobre la oscura pared del fondo se proyectaban un par de pantallas holográficas, mostrando imágenes de una gran estancia vacía en la cual Shiro no había estado todavía. Ni Antok ni Kolivan emitieron palabra por varios doboshes, pero eventualmente, una toma en primer plano de Keith apareció en la pantalla.

El muchacho llevaba un traje enterizo muy ajustado, similar al de la mayoría de los marmoritas a excepción de Kolivan y Antok. Sin embargo, había algunas diferencias.

Un gris más oscuro para el área de los brazos, la entrepierna hasta los muslos y la base de la espalda hasta más abajo del trasero. Gris claro donde los marmoritas tenían azul. Partes de un azul muy oscuro que no daban la impresión de estar hechas como una protección contra los ataques, sino como soporte para unos extraños círculos de luz ubicados en puntos estratégicos del cuerpo de Keith: dos sobre las vértebras dorsales, uno a cada tendón de Aquiles, uno a cada lado de la cintura y otros dos situados uno a cada lado de cuello, dando origen un par de líneas de un brillo morado que llegaban hasta sus clavículas.

Inmediatamente después de la aparición de Keith en la sala, un galra encapuchado emergió de una compuerta deslizante ubicada en el piso. Se puso en posición defensiva y provocó a Keith al decir que entregara el cuchillo y que no podía ganar. _Gran error_ , pensó Shiro arrugando el gesto. Si había algo que garantizara un intento insaciable por parte de Keith Kogane era precisamente decirle que no había manera de que consiguiera su objetivo. El chico era un rebelde de naturaleza; no cabía duda que los marmoritas estaban buscando sacar lo peor de él.

Keith atacó sin segundas miradas, usando el cuchillo de la discordia con una habilidad propia de quien lo ha tenido toda su vida. Shiro sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al notarlo. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para desconfiar de Keith? Tal vez si le hubiera apoyado, el muchacho no estaría peleándose con marmoritas anónimos por el derecho de quedarse el arma. Pero ya no era momento de pensar en los hubieras.

El marmorita en cuestión era realmente bueno. Se movía con fluidez y cierta calma que a Keith le faltaba. Asimismo, parecía adivinar cada movimiento de Keith, defendiendo primero y luego atacando, llegando a golpearle y cortarle con su espada con poquísimos instantes de diferencia.

—Vamos, Keith —dejó escapar Shiro sin apenas darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

Le dolía no poder estar ahí para apoyar a Keith en su cruzada, pero una vez más las palabras de su padre resonaron en su interior. _Cada quien debe enfrentar sus propias batallas. Si las enfrentas por ellos, nunca aprenderán a defenderse._

Keith se enfrentó a su oponente en busca de sus tan ansiadas respuestas, pero luego de herirlo, el marmorita dejó su pose de batalla y se limitó a decirle que Keith no estaba destinado a cruzar la puerta al fondo de la habitación. Por supuesto, Keith intentó pasar por la puerta, pero antes de llegar a ella la imagen en la pantalla se desvaneció, mostrando al muchacho otra vez al principio de la estancia mientras dos figuras emergían del suelo.

Los marmoritas atacaron y Keith se defendió lo mejor que pudo, que en con solo un cuchillo en la mano y herido como estaba, no era para nada suficiente. Volvió a caer al suelo, al límite de su resistencia.

—¡Esta no es una pelea justa! —exclamó Shiro hacia la pantalla, sintiendo la impotencia subírsele por las venas. Keith estaba superado en número, mal herido y con solo un cuchillo para defenderse de marmoritas entrenados y con sendas espadas cada uno. ¿Acaso Kolivan iba en serio cuando habló de “supervivencia”?

—Tampoco lo es derrotar a los galra —declaró Kolivan a su lado—. Y sin embargo, esa es pelea a la cual nos enfrentamos.

Kolivan tenía toda la razón, por supuesto. Pero una cosa era enfrentarse a los galra como un equipo y otra muy diferente era dejar que Keith se enfrentara por sí solo a los mismos alienígenas con quienes se suponía que ambos habían venido a formas una alianza. Sin embargo, el chico había decidido su destino y de momento no había nada que Shiro pudiera hacer más que mirar.

Así que por un tiempo que quera incapaz de definir, Shiro observó la pantalla flotante como en medio de un trance. Sin saber realmente qué hacer o cómo sentirse con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sobre todo considerando que lo que pasa estaba directamente ligado a la persona más importante para él.

Keith se enfrentó en solitario a otros tres guerreros, luego a cuatro y a cinco. Cada vez sus movimientos eran más lentos, su cuerpo no respondía como debía y cada tick que pasaba sus heridas parecían empeorar al punto de no poder tenerse en pie sin el efecto la adrenalina de la pelea directa.

Cuando siete marmoritas emergieron del suelo, Shiro sintió algo completamente desagradable instalarse en la boca de su estómago. Era miedo. Temor puro y crudo de lo que pudiera pasarle a Keith si continuaba enfrentándose a más y más guerreros sin descansar, comer, beber o curarse las heridas.

—¿Cuánto más durará esto? —preguntó, ahora dirigiéndose directamente al galra a su lado. Intentaba esconder de su rostro la preocupación y creciente ira que sentía surgir cada vez que una nueva compuerta se añadía a las anteriores, pero le era prácticamente imposible.

—A veces el mayor desafío es saber cuándo detenerse —respondió Kolivan, todavía sin mirarle, lo que no hizo sino avivar las llamas de su frustración. ¿Qué acaso se creía mejor que los demás por saber de qué iba todo aquel sinsentido?

—Él nunca se detendrá —aseguró Shiro, en un último intento por hacer entrar en razón al único que parecía tener el poder de darle término a esas benditas pruebas.

—Esto terminará de una manera u otra —insistió Kolivan, y Shiro se preguntó si acaso el galra no sería tan o más testarudo que Keith en cuanto a sus convicciones—. Conocimiento o muerte.

 _Muerte_. La sola palabra mandando escalofríos a todas partes de su cuerpo.

Shiro intentó no pensar en las implicaciones de aquello, dirigiendo sus esfuerzos mentales a planear una manera viable de sacarles a Keith y a él de ese disparate de sociedad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el muchacho. Mientras tanto, más y más guerreros surgían del suelo como margaritas.

Keith se veía cada vez más débil, apenas capaz de sostenerse en pie, mucho menos presentar alguna clase de amenaza para la creciente cantidad de oponentes. Shiro comenzaba a preguntarse si le sería tan difícil dejar fuera de combate a sus dos custodios para ir en busca de Keith, pero lo que pasó en la pantalla desvió todos sus pensamientos.

En un movimiento inesperado, Keith cambió las reglas del juego tras tirar su cuchillo hacia una de las compuertas en el suelo de la estancia y lanzarse él también, bajando por el panel levadizo hacia donde fuera que llevara. Shiro no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa, moldeado con el nombre del paladín rojo.

La pantalla de la derecha (que parecía estar ligada directamente a Keith de alguna manera) le siguió hasta otra habitación, no muy diferente de las anteriores pero más pequeña. Como Shiro temía, tras dar un par de pasos hacia el interior de la estancia, las fuerzas de Keith le abandonaron, haciéndole caer al suelo. Shiro sintió el impulso de salir corriendo para ir a ayudarle, cosa que no podía hacer por obvias razones. Se conformó con seguir mirando la pantalla, a la espera de cualquier brecha que pudiera darle entrada a su plan de desarmar a sus “acompañantes” e ir en busca de su Keith.

No obstante, lo siguiente que vio lo sacó por completo de balance. Una figura alta, de hombros anchos y enfundado en un traje de paladín se materializó frente a Keith. Era él, tan él como podía serlo si Shiro no estuviera completamente seguro de encontrarse a quien sabría cuantos metros de distancia del chico.

Atónito, se observó a si mismo tenderle una mano a Keith y decirle lo muy bien que lo había hecho durante las pruebas. Keith no parecía notar nada raro, escuchando mientras el otro-Shiro le decía que no era necesario continuar con todo aquello.

—Sólo dales el cuchillo y salgamos de aquí —dijo su alter-ego, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero (a su parecer) un tanto falsa.

—No puedo entregárselos, Shiro —se negó Keith, como era de suponerse.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, el verdadero Shiro jamás se hubiera atrevido a pedir algo así de Keith. Primero, Shiro lo conocía demasiado bien como para pensar que cedería.  Y en segundo lugar, y a esas alturas, incluso Shiro pensaba que darles el cuchillo a los marmoritas era impensable. Habían hecho sufrir a Keith durante vargas sin tregua, todo por un estúpido cuchillo del cual ni siquiera se dignaban a explicar su valor. Así que, en cuanto a él respectaba, la Espada de Marmora, sus secretos y sus pruebas podían irse mucho a la mierda.

—¿Es eso un holograma? —preguntó Shiro hacia Kolivan, con las manos empuñadas a cada lado de su cuerpo y una sensación burbujeante subiendo desde la boca de su estómago.

—El traje tiene la habilidad de crear un escenario virtual de escape mental que refleje las esperanzas y temores más grandes de quien lo usa —explicó Kolivan, impasible—. Y en este momento, tu amigo quiere verte con desesperación.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Kolivan giró el rostro hacia Shiro. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¿Era acaso algo importante? Shiro honestamente no tenía tiempo para trucos marmoritas, no cuando su doppelganger atacaba verbalmente a Keith por no querer entregar el cuchillo.

—Sabes exactamente quién eres —dijo el holograma—. Eres un paladín de Voltron. Somos la única familia que necesitas.

Keith se notaba realmente abatido, pero más que todo, parecía estar muy, muy cansado. Como si todo el peso de las peleas, las palabras del Shiro falso y su propia batalla personal le estuvieran pasando factura. Más que nunca antes, Shiro deseó poder estar a su lado para aligerar su carga. _Si las enfrentas por ellos, nunca aprenderán a defenderse._

—Shiro, eres como un hermano para mí —respondió Keith, en un tono triste, casi resignado—. Pero _tengo_ que hacer esto.

Shiro sintió que dejaba de respirar por un instante. ¿Hermano? Después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, ¿Keith le consideraba simplemente un hermano? _No_ , se reprendió mentalmente. Ese definitivamente no era el momento para dudar del chico. ¿Pero qué tal si-?

—No, no tienes —replicó el Shiro holográfico, cortando su tren de pensamiento—. Así que dales el cuchillo.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¡Sólo renuncia al cuchillo, Keith! Sólo estás pensando en ti mismo, como de costumbre.

El rostro de Keith al escuchar tales palabras le resultó demasiado desgarrador, como si miles de alfileres se clavaran en el pecho de Shiro impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

Resultaba tan jodidamente frustrante ver aquello y no poder hacer nada. Ver como el holograma acusaba a Keith de egoísta cuando Shiro jamás habría hecho tal cosa y mucho menos en esas circunstancias. Las palabras de Kolivan resonaban en su cabeza, recordándole que lo que Keith veía era solo un reflejo de sus miedos y esperanzas. Keith quería ver a Shiro, sí, pero también temía que Shiro pensara en él como alguien ególatra que solo se preocupaba por sus propios intereses. _Oh, Keith_.

—Ya tomé mi decisión —dijo Keith tras un instante, sin mirar al Shiro holográfico a la cara.

—Entonces elegiste estar solo.

El holograma le dio la espalda a Keith, alejándose hacia la puerta. El muchacho miró su cuchillo una vez, como considerando lo que acababa de escuchar, después miró la figura de Shiro alejarse de él y para sorpresa del Shiro real, Keith salió corriendo detrás del holograma.

Para Shiro, aquello parecía ser el fin de la prueba, siendo que Keith yendo tras su holograma implicaba que estaba abriéndose a la posibilidad de entregar el cuchillo. Sin embargo, todo el alivio que pudo haber reunido en esos instantes fue sustituido por un masivo sentimiento de preocupación cuando Keith cayó al suelo inconsciente justo antes de que el Shiro falso se desvaneciera en el aire.

El muchacho apenas se movía, y desde ese ángulo era virtualmente imposible saber si estaba respirando o no. Shiro tenía que hacer algo. Y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

—Tienen que sacarlo de ahí —demandó hacia Kolivan.

—Él puede decidir cuándo salir.

—Están jugando con su mente —insistió Shiro, subiendo el tono de voz—. ¡Lo matarán!

—Conocimiento o muerte, Shiro —respondió Kolivan, girando el rostro para mirarle.

Shiro sentía la sangre recorrerle el cuerpo en oleadas calientes. El corazón le resonaba en los oídos y el brazo galra prácticamente vibraba en reacción a su estado mental.

Decir que estaba enojado era decir lo poco. Estaba furioso. Furioso con la Espada de Marmora por ser una panda de imbéciles tan metidos dentro de su mundo que no entendían lo muy necesaria de una alianza para el futuro del universo. Furioso con Keith por haberle ocultado ese cuchillo durante tanto tiempo. Pero más que nada, furioso consigo mismo, por haber permitido que toda esa maldita estupidez se extendiera hasta tal extremo.

—Voy a terminar con esto —declaró, girándose para salir. Pero su paso fue cortado por un puñado de guerreros marmorita que aparentemente habían salido de la nada.

Su brazo galra vibró de nuevo y Shiro prácticamente lo sintió brillar cuando uno de los marmoritas intentó darle alcance. Quizás fuera muchos y mejor equipados que él, pero por todos los demonios que Shiro no les dejaría detenerle en su misión de encontrar a Keith para salir de ese condenado lugar.

 

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casi al final de esta historia. Espero que este capítulo no les haya parecido aburrido. Es solo que siempre me ha gustado indagar en los pensamientos y sentimientos de mis personajes durante momentos pivotales y canon. Así que, ya que la historia me dio la oportunidad, la tomé. Sus comentarios al respecto son siempre bienvenidos. Nos leemos la otra semana con el último cap~
> 
> Recuerden que estoy en [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye), [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/authormayemalfter) y [tumblr](http://mayefromthefandom.tumblr.com/). Pueden ir allí y decirme lo que quieran, comentar la serie, el fic, darme ideas, apoyarme, ¡lo que quieran!


	7. Chapter 7

Shiro tenía la sensación de que, para los marmoritas, la palabra “ahora” no tenía el mismo significado que para los humanos.

Cuando Kolivan dijo que tendrían que comenzar la operación contra Zarkon “de inmediato”, el primer pensamiento de Shiro se desvió hacia las desatendidas heridas de Keith bajo su armadura de paladín. Su segundo pensamiento lo dedicó a los más de dos quintantes que tanto Keith como él llevaban sin dormir.

Sin embargo, tan pronto el breve primer encuentro entre Allura y Kolivan terminó, el líder de la Espada de Marmora aseguró tener que regresar para contactar a su topo dentro de las filas de Zarkon. Necesitaban toda la información actualizada que pudieran recabar, si es que deseaban armar el mejor plan posible para derrocar el Imperio Galra.

“Al menos un quintante”, había dicho Kolivan ante de partir, siendo ese el tiempo mínimo para poder intercambiar información con su doble agente. Para Shiro, escuchar aquello fue bastante tranquilizador, pues le daba a él la posibilidad de recuperar fuerzas y dejaba suficiente tiempo para meter a Keith dentro de una de las cápsulas de curación.

Keith no quería entrar en una cápsula de curación.

Hicieron falta montones de esfuerzo en equipo, insistencia sobrehumana y que Hunk prácticamente le levantara estilo saco de papas para embutir al chico en una de las cápsulas de la enfermería. La buena noticia es que el traje de spandex bajo la armadura podía servir perfectamente como uno de los trajes especiales de curación. La mala es que alargaba todo el proceso.

Así que en lugar de estar un par de horas dentro, como Coran había vaticinado al darle un vistazo a las heridas, Keith ahora tendría que descansar en animación suspendida por más de medio quintante.

Después de meter a Keith en la crio-cápsula, los paladines se dispersaron, cada uno buscando su propio descanso después de dos quintantes completos de emociones a flor de piel. Sólo Coran y Shiro se quedaron, uno terminando de ajustar los mecanismos de la cápsula y el otro observando desde la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El rostro de Coran era de preocupación y Shiro no lo culpaba.

Poco después de la partida de Kolivan y con todo el equipo todavía reunido en el hangar, Keith decidió que era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para sincerarse sobre su ascendencia galra. Como era de esperarse, todos y cada uno dedicaron hacia Keith una mirada ligeramente horrorizada. Pero poco a poco, tras ir contando lo sucedido durante las Pruebas de Marmora, la expresión corporal tanto de los paladines como de Coran cambió del horror a la simpatía, y al final, a la aceptación.

La actitud de Allura, sin embargo, contaba una historia muy diferente.

La alteana se puso tensa a límites insospechados, con la decepción destellando en sus ojos azules cada vez con más fuerza. Escuchó atentamente todo lo que Keith y Shiro tenían que decir, pero al final del relato se marchó sin decir palabra. Ni Coran ni los demás paladines la habían vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Una reacción como esa era de esperarse por parte de alguien a quien los galra le han arrebatado todo, por supuesto. Sin embargo, Shiro estaba bastante agradecido de que Coran lo estuviera llevando tan bien a pesar de las circunstancias. Tal vez fuera cosa de que Allura era más joven o que Coran había tenido más tiempo que ella para aceptar la pérdida. Sea como fuere, que uno de los dos alteanos en todo el castillo aceptara a Keith tal como era resultaba tranquilizador.

—Deberías ir a descansar tú también, Shiro —le dijo Coran tras terminar de hacer lo que fuera que estaba haciendo con los paneles de la crio-cápsula—. Número cuatro no estará listo hasta dentro de diez vargas y a la cápsula le da igual que alguien esté vigilando o no.

Coran le dedicó una sonrisa sabia, como si supiera a ciencia cierta que Shiro había considerado quedarse al lado de Keith para esperar su recuperación. Shiro suspiró, con sus intenciones al descubierto.

—¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que se abra por su cuenta antes de tiempo?

Coran compuso un gesto pensativo.

—Muy pocas —respondió el alteano con seriedad—. Pero si te quedas dormido, puedo ir a despertarte en nueve vargas para que vigiles al chico y el buen comportamiento de la crio-cápsula. Estoy seguro de que Keith apreciará que seas _tú_ quien le lleve a su habitación después que termine su ciclo de recuperación. —Acto seguido, Coran le guiñó un ojo.

Shiro se sintió paralizado. ¿Acaso había sido eso una insinuación? Parpadeó y apretó los brazos más contra su cuerpo. Coran simplemente soltó una risotada.

—Tranquilo, número uno —aseguró sin dejar de sonreírle—. No voy a ir pregonándolo por el castillo. Aunque les convendría ser un poco menos obvios si no quieren que los demás se den cuenta. Hay cámaras por toda la cubierta de entrenamiento, ¿sabes?

Shiro abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo la vergüenza subírsele al rostro. Lo escondió detrás de las manos, todavía escuchando las risitas de Coran por su reacción. El alteano le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro, para confortarlo.

—Ya, ya, Shiro. No es para tanto. Este castillo solía estar a rebosar de soldados y guerreros. Créeme que eso no es ni siquiera lo quinto peor que ha visto esa cubierta de entrenamiento. Ni lo peor que han visto estos ojos, si soy honesto. El paladín azul original era bastante más propenso que Lance a traer invitados para… darles un paseo por las instalaciones. Y cuando el Rey Alfor (los antiguos bendigan su esencia) estaba con vida, yo era el encargado de la seguridad del castillo. ¡Oh, la de cosas que pasaban en este lugar!

Shiro tuvo que contener una risa ante el comentario. Estaba comportándose como un crío y Coran estaba haciendo lo posible para aligerarle la vergüenza de ser descubierto in fraganti la primera vez que se manoseo con Keith. Quitó las manos de su rostro y le dirigió a Coran una sonrisa que esperaba fuera de disculpa.

—Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso —declaró, todavía apenado pero intentando que no se notara demasiado—. Seremos más cuidadosos.

Coran desestimó el comentario con un ademán exagerado.

—Ya te dije que no es nada. Son jóvenes y están llenos de energía. Además, el amor es una cosa muy bonita, ayuda a seguir adelante en este caos de universo en el que nos ha tocado vivir.

Shiro volvió a tensarse. _Amor_. ¿Era eso lo que sentía por Keith? Más importante aún, ¿era amor lo que Keith sentía por él? Después de todo, el chico le había dicho a su doble que era “como un hermano para él”.

Sin embargo, también era cierto que Keith y él no tenían nada casual, o al menos a él no se lo parecía. Lo que él sentía por Keith le llenaba de calor en una manera que jamás había experimentado. Y no solamente calor sexual, sino calidez, ternura, incondicionalidad. Quería protegerle, acompañarle al fin del mundo si era necesario; cuidar de él y asegurarse de que era feliz.

 _Amor_. Lo que Shiro sentía por Keith _definitivamente_ era amor.

—Sí —respondió hacia Coran, todavía pensando en todas las implicaciones—. Supongo que ayuda.

Coran le dirigió otra de esas miradas que parecían saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez los alteanos tuvieran la habilidad de leer mentes de vez en cuando. O quizás Coran era mucho más sabio de lo que aparentaba en principio.

—¿Sabes? Si en algún momento decidieran, no sé, dejar que los otros paladines supieran lo vuestro… No creo que ninguno tendría problema con ello. —Shiro miró a Coran y este simplemente sonrió—. El joven Keith es alguien muy especial. Me alegra que tenga alguien como tú a su lado.

Shiro también sonrió, girando el rostro para observar a Keith dentro de la cápsula.

Coran fue a verificar algo impronunciable en otra cápsula del lugar y Shiro se quedó mirando a Keith por un rato. Pero pasados algunos doboshes, Coran regresó a su lado y prácticamente lo empujó hasta la salida para que se fuera a dormir un rato. Esa vez, Shiro obedeció, más que seguro de que tanto su cerebro como su corazón necesitaban un merecido descanso.

***

Cuando Keith despertó dentro de la crio-cápsula, el primer rostro que vio fue el de Shiro. Lo segundo que notó fue a sus otros compañeros de equipo con la cara pegada a la barrera de partículas.

Pocos segundos después de despertar, la crio-cápsula le liberó y Keith tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza (que no era tanta) para no irse de bruces contra el piso. Shiro y Hunk le ayudaron a tenerse en pie mientras Pidge y Lance revoloteaban alrededor. Pidge le preguntó cómo se sentía, Lance le preguntó si ahora que era galra le crecería una cola y orejas de gato. Hunk no dijo nada, pero su cuerpo prácticamente vibraba con todas las preguntas que seguramente quería hacerle a Keith con respecto a sus genes galra.

Coran se acercó a él cuando Pidge y Lance le abrieron un espacio, colocando una mano en su hombro y diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de que estuviera mejor. Keith sonrió en agradecimiento, arriesgándose a repasar el lugar con la mirada. Sintió una punzada de decepción cuando corroboró que Allura era la única que no estaba ahí para recibirle. No era como si Keith no lo esperara, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que no se caería, Keith convenció a Hunk de que Shiro era suficiente para sostenerle. Pocos doboshes después, Shiro anunció que era momento de dejar descansar a Keith y de ir a descansar ellos también, pues no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Kolivan regresara con noticias de su infiltrado. Lance, Pidge y Hunk hicieron un puchero conjunto, pero accedieron, yendo todos juntos al ala de dormitorios.

Estar así resultaba refrescante: abrazado de Shiro (o mejor dicho, dejándose sostener por su brazo mecánico) mientras sus amigos caminaban junto a ellos por el laberinto de pasillos que llevaba a los dormitorios. La charla era amena y ligera, comentando los últimos acontecimientos como si fueran simples escenas de una película de acción que acababan de ver y no situaciones de la vida real.

Al final se separaron, cada quien yendo a descansar en su propia habitación mientras Shiro ayudaba a Keith a llegar a la suya.

Siendo honestos, Keith había recuperado la fuerza en las rodillas y piernas mucho antes de alcanzar el ala de dormitorios. Pero tener a Shiro tan cerca, sosteniéndole, protegiéndole, y encima de eso frente a todos sus amigos, era una tentación demasiado grande como para resistirla. Así que se dejó ayudar, primero a cambiarse de ropa y luego a ser guiado hasta la cama, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse mientras el otro le colocaba almohadas y le asistía en cada movimiento. _Oh, Shiro_.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Keith estaba cómodo, Shiro se sentó a su lado, una pierna en el piso y la otra doblada sobre la cama, con el cuerpo completamente hacia él. Shiro le acarició el rostro, apartando rebeldes mechones de cabello. Keith no pudo sino sonreír ante el contacto.

Se quedaron así por un rato, Keith dejándose mimar y Shiro prodigando mimos sin ningún reparo. Era agradable estar así, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como si la lucha contra Zarkon y la batalla por el futuro del universo no fueran más que simples pesadillas.

—Uhmm, así que… mitad galra, ¿eh?

La voz de Shiro le sacó de su letargo y le hizo abrir los ojos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado.

—Sip —respondió Keith, obligándose a espabilar. Se enderezó un poco sobre la cama y Shiro dejó de acariciarle, lo cual era una pena—. Aunque no estoy seguro si es mitad, un cuarto o un octavo. “Tú madre era un extraterrestre de dos metros y medio con cola y orejas peludas” es algo que nunca le escuché decir a papá, así que supongo que puede haber sido uno de mis abuelos o incluso antes que eso. Todo es bastante confuso tal y como está, la verdad.

Shiro asintió, como considerando las palabras de Keith. Era extraño que el hombre no tuviera cosas por decir, como alguna clase de charla motivacional de esas que tan bien se le daban. Keith suponía que en parte era porque no sabía que decir. “El humano con el que te acuestas es mitad alienigeno” no es algo para lo que todo el mundo esté preparado. Aparte, los galra también le habían quitado mucho a Shiro: su brazo, sus amigos, su libertad. Era un milagro que el hombre no le evitara como lo hacía Allura. Y hablando de la princesa…

—Allura no se nota tan tranquila al respecto —comentó Keith, intentando hacerlo sonar casual—. Tal parece que ahora me odia —siguió, sin poder evitar la punzada de pesadumbre que le atravesó el pecho.

El equipo Voltron era la única familia que Keith había llegado a sentir como suya desde que su padre desapareció cuando era todavía un niño. Shiro, Pidge, Allura, Hunk, Coran e incluso Lance eran para Keith algo importante que quería conservar y proteger. Y pensar que Allura pudiera rechazarle o incluso odiarle por tener sangre galra corriéndole por las venas le mortificaba más de lo que quería aceptar en voz alta.

Como adivinando todas sus dudas y tribulaciones, Shiro tomó su mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador.

—Ya se le pasará —dijo con calma—. Lo superará como hicieron todos los demás y se dará cuenta de que, galra o no, sigues siendo tú. Ella lo verá, tal como yo te veo.

Shiro volvió a sonreírle y Keith sintió ganas de besarle. Era el momento perfecto, estaban solos, y probablemente tuvieran al menos un par de vargas antes de tener que cumplir con sus deberes de paladines. Pero había algo en el aire, algo que Shiro no mencionaba pero que a Keith le pesaba en la conciencia desde que escuchara las palabras salir de su propia boca durante las Pruebas de Marmora.

Keith necesitaba decirlo o jamás sería capaz de volver a acercarse a Shiro de esa forma sin sentirse culpable. Así que tomó aire y se armó de todo el valor que fue capaz en esos pocos segundos.

—Escucha, Shiro —comenzó, con el corazón bombeándole en los oídos—. Acerca de lo que le dije a tu holograma en las pruebas… lo que quise decir fue...

—Está bien —desestimó Shiro con un ademán, antes de que Keith pudiera terminar la idea—. Si eso es lo que sientes, está bien. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Además, sé que nunca hablamos de ello así que, si eso es lo que realmente sientes por mi yo… lo comprendo.

Shiro remató el comentario con otra de sus sonrisas y Keith rodó los ojos, sintiendo sus entrañas encenderse de frustración. ¿Cómo es que alguien tan capacitado podía llegar a ser tan denso? Y eso viniendo de Keith, dejaba mucho que desear. Keith se incorporó sobre la cama, tomó el rostro de Shiro con ambas manos y fue por sus labios para no tener que seguir escuchando tales tonterías.

El beso fue breve pero lo suficientemente contundente como para pavimentarle el camino al punto que Keith quería establecer. Keith rompió el beso y se separó de Shiro lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

 —Lo que _realmente_ quise decir —continuó Keith, retomando su frase justo donde Shiro le había interrumpido— es que yo nunca he tenido una familia, no una de verdad. Y tú… sí, claro, por supuesto que eres como mi hermano mayor. Pero también… también eres algo más. Mucho más. Demasiado, ¿entiendes? Y eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino conmigo. Conmigo y mi incapacidad de sentir como sienten las personas normales. Porque, ¿qué tan jodido hay que estar para admitir que quieres follar con alguien que también consideras un hermano?

Shiro soltó una carcajada sincera ante eso y Keith no pudo evitar sonreír como un tonto.

—Hay que estar muy jodido, sí —dijo Shiro tras un buen rato, secándose las lágrimas de risa que le asomaban en la comisura de los ojos—. Pero siempre supe que estabas un poco mal de la cabeza.

Keith compuso una sonrisa indecente, acercando su rostro al de Shiro otra vez.

—Me parece que esa puede ser mi parte galra —bromeó, mirando alternativamente los ojos de Shiro y sus labios entreabiertos—. Quizás quieras comprobar si hay otras partes de mí que puedan estar tan _jodidas_ como mi cabeza.

—No puedo esperar —respondió Shiro en un tono grave, dejando que su aliento cálido golpeara contra los labios de Keith.

Después de eso ninguno dijo mucho más, entregándose a los besos y caricias como si el mañana no existiera. Lo que para ellos como paladines de Voltron, podría llegar a ser una dolorosa verdad.

Se exploraron, sintieron y degustaron, temiendo secretamente que Kolivan arribara al castillo demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, Keith no podía dejar de disfrutar el subidón de adrenalina que proporcionaba tener un límite de tiempo. De verdad que estaba muy jodido, pero también muy enamorado.

Al final, Shiro no permitió que aquello pasara más allá de una simple paja conjunta, alegando que Keith todavía necesitaba recuperarse de todo lo que las benditas Pruebas de Marmora habían exigido de él. Keith incluso intentó su viejo truco de componer un puchero, pero Shiro no quería escuchar nada al respecto. Así que era masturbarse mutuamente o nada, y Keith estaba demasiado caliente para conformarse con nada.

Lo hicieron lento pero apasionado, Shiro con la espalda hacia la pared y Keith frente a él; la posición perfecta para juntar sus erecciones, besarse y sentirse al completo. Keith sacó el lubricante espacial y aplicó cantidades generosas para aliviar la fricción, facilitando toda clase de maniobras manuales que sabía que harían de Shiro un pudín entre sus dedos.

Por su parte, Shiro mordisqueaba su cuello y clavículas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a besar su más nueva cicatriz, producto de su primera pelea en las pruebas. De vez en cuando soltaba palabras de aliento, diciendo lo bien que Keith le hacía sentir y lo mucho que quería estar dentro de él una vez más, cuando se recuperase. Keith solo jadeaba, incapaz de proferir algo coherente cuando el hombre más perfecto de todo el universo le susurraba al oído mientras se frotaba contra su cuerpo.

Cuando Shiro decidió unir su mano galra a la de Keith, el muchacho soltó un grito ahogado. Era imposible negar que la mano mecánica de Shiro tenía la capacidad de vibrar, sobre todo cuando Keith sentía todo su miembro (y su cuerpo) estremecerse con las más placenteras oscilaciones de la mano que subía y bajaba por toda la extensión de su polla. Keith miró a Shiro y este le recompensó con una sonrisa completamente obscena, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

El encuentro no duró mucho más después de eso, ambos corriéndose casi al unísono, en medio de un beso y con el nombre del otro en la boca.

El post orgasmo dejó a Keith bastante liviano y con muy poca voluntad de moverse para limpiar el desastre de semen sobre su estómago y sobre su cama. Shiro, sin embargo, parecía tener suficiente energía para ambos. Obligó a Keith a levantarse y prácticamente lo cargó en brazos hasta la ducha para tomar un baño rápido. Cuando hubieron terminado, se encargó de secar a Keith de pies a cabeza con una toalla y le dejó para ir a cambiar las sábanas manchadas de semen, lubricante y otros fluidos.

Keith le vio trabajar en silencio, sin poder evitar sonreír ante lo que veía. Puede que él no fuera la mejor persona del universo ni mucho menos, pero algo debía estar haciendo bien si un _jodido hombre perfecto_ como aquel estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado.

Después de cambiar las sábanas y tras revisar la hora del castillo en el panel cerca de la puerta, Shiro comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Keith también hizo lo mismo y tras un par de doboshes, ambos yacían de nuevo sobre la cama: Shiro boca arriba y Keith de costado, placenteramente acomodado en el espacio entre el brazo de Shiro y su cuerpo.

Allura los quería a todos en el puente para cuando Kolivan arribara y eso solo se podía lograr si de hecho esperaban al marmorita hasta que su nave atracara en el hangar. Pero todavía quedaba al menos una varga antes de que fuera tiempo de reunirse con sus compañeros, así que ambos decidieron abrazarse por un rato y quizás tomar una siesta en el proceso.

Después de todo, estaban a punto de comenzar a orquestar el plan maestro para derrocar a Zarkon y su reinado de terror sobre el universo conocido. Posiblemente no volvieran a tener un momento de tranquilidad en mucho tiempo, menos uno que les permitiera deslizarse hacia el sueño sin la urgencia de alguna misión incompleta pendiendo sobre sus cabezas.

Shiro fue el primero en caer. Keith lo supo por su ritmo de respiración y por lo calmado de los latidos de su corazón. Él tampoco estaba demasiado lejos de dormirse, contento como estaba entre los brazos de su persona más importante.

Entre dormido y despierto, Keith pensó en el futuro, en un momento en el que ya no tuvieran que preocuparse por Zarkon o por nada más que ser simplemente ellos. Vivir una vida normal, en algún planeta distante y exótico y con Shiro a su lado.

Keith los veía teniendo una gran casa, con muchas habitaciones a las que pudieran llegar sus amigos cada vez que quisieran. Durmiendo juntos en una habitación real, con una cama enorme y vistas hermosas. Muy lejos de aquella realidad caótica en la que ambos peleaban por su vida y la de todos los habitantes del universo. Lejos de la guerra. Y sobre todas las cosas, lejos de la necesidad de esconder lo que tenían.

Antes de conciliar el sueño, Keith sonrió. Se acurrucó mejor en brazos de Shiro y se prometió a sí mismo que, si llegaban a salir con vida de todo aquello, enfocaría todas sus fuerzas en hacer de esa ensoñación una realidad.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y así como así, llegamos al final de esta historia que tanto me gustó escribir.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos quienes me acompañaron en este viaje por todas sus lindas palabras. Espero pronto poder regresar con la segunda parte de esta serie, así que no se pierdan demasiado. No olviden que me pueden ir a picotear en [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye), [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/authormayemalfter) y [tumblr](http://mayefromthefandom.tumblr.com/). Un enorme abrazo para ustedes y nos leemos en la siguiente historia.


End file.
